Soulmates by Design
by The May Waters
Summary: In the Wizarding world it's compulsory to receive a tattoo when you're eleven that will show up once you're seventeen. It has the name of your soulmate with an animal on it. Life should be simpler for all of them, knowing who you're supposed to be with removes the guesswork... but not everyone has a happy ending.
1. The Ritual

Soulmates by Design

SI Waters

 **First off, big shout out to Bob The Other Zombie for being as kind as to letting me use their base idea for this story. If you haven't read "The Art of Misdirection" by them, you are missing out! Please go read. It is one of the best James/Lily stories I have read in a while and I'm so glad to have been able to find it. Wanted to let you know, I was not the one to come up with the base idea, credit to—again—Bob The Other Zombie. You can find a link to their profile and the story on my profile. I wanted to try my hand at the idea, different plot line, but same general idea. The use of tattoo's to discover your soulmate.**

* * *

 **As for other reading information: This story is completely finished and I will be updating it every Saturday. There are 18 chapters in total.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ritual

It was their first week at Hogwarts, they had come to the weekend and on Saturday the first years were brought to the Great Hall. Several wizards stood waiting for them in front of several odd stations. Lily thought she recognized them from one of the darker shops in Cokeworth that her mother always ushered her and Petunia past.

"Sev, what's going on?" Lily asked, hooking her fingers onto his left sleeve.

"It's the ritual." He told her. Realizing she was still confused, he was quick to explain. "Witches and wizards get this tattoo when they're eleven years old. It's done with some kind of spell that makes it so you can't see the results until you're seventeen, which is when you're an adult. At that time a name and an animal will appear, it tells you who you'll love until you die."

"What if you don't want to love that person?" She looked scared.

"Well it's supposed to be your soulmate or something like that, so you're meant to love each other. Sometimes they're unrequited love though and some people never have a name appear… There are a lot of flaws with the system, but a soulmate match hasn't failed yet."

"How do you tell if you're soulmates?"

"Well, you'll get each other's names underneath the animal and you'll have the same animal. Depending on your personality and sexuality, you may have opposite genders or the same gender. Some gay people will have male and female counter parts though, so it doesn't matter. Have to have the same animal and opposite name."

"That's kind of cool." Lily's eyes lit up and Severus smiled. "It'll be fun to find out who I get to marry."

"What if you get someone you don't like?" His face dropped. "Or if it never shows up because you don't have someone?"

"You said that whoever it is we're meant to be, I'm sure that my future partner will be someone I can love." She clenched her fist in preparation. "Let's go get tattoo's."

She dragged him off to one of the shorter lines, excitedly jumping until she could get hers. It stung and burn for a couple minutes afterward, but she was assured that it was normal. They were wrapped with plastic wrap to help block impossible infections, she was told that as the skin healed around the tattoo that it would flake. She wasn't worried though, it was a part of the wizarding world. Lily couldn't wait for her seventeenth birthday.

-oOo-

"Where did you get yours mate?" Sirius asked excitedly in the common room. Lily who had been working on homework looked up at the four boys in her year. They were already so close despite only having been at school for a week.

"On my bicep here," James lifted his right shirtsleeve to show off the wrapping.

"Nice, Pete got his on the back of his hand." Sirius laughed pulling up the smaller boys arm.

"Well I thought it might as well be obvious." Peter shrugged, grinning up at him. "Where'd you get yours Remus?"

"On my ankle," Remus smiled pulling up his pant leg. "I can hide it if need be. Sirius?"

"Stomach, right here." He lifted his shirt, showing the patch on his left side.

Staring back down at her essay Lily tried to concentrate, but realized she didn't understand the subject. Slowly she wandered over to the boys who were throwing a piece of crumpled up parchment between each other.

"Um, excuse me." Lily interrupted. They looked up at her. "Do any of you understand the homework we got assigned from McGonagall? The text is confusing me."

"What part don't you understand?" Remus asked kindly sitting up slightly.

"All of it," she cringed.

"Here, let's start from the beginning." James offered sliding off the couch and onto the floor in front of the table. His hand brushed hers as he pulled the textbook to the middle, making it so they could look at it. She jumped back in surprise at the burning sensation in her wrist.

"Sorry, the tattoo still burns a little bit I guess." She blushed and he smiled kindly at her in turn.

"That happens. Some people don't take to it as well." Peter grinned, patting her shoulder.

"You'll be okay Lily," Sirius assured her, leaning into the book as well, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Thanks."

-oOo-

 _June 1995_

"Lily," James yelled as he ran through the halls of Hogwarts. "Evans?"

He saw a flash of red toward the end of the hall and he darted after it. His long legs allowed him to cover the corridor in a few strides. He raced around the corner, sliding across the floor and painfully hitting into the opposite wall. He hissed and held his left arm as he continued running.

"Evans," he reached out and grabbed her arm. His fast face nearly sent both of them bowling over to the floor. James pulled her close without thinking, an automatic urge to protect her.

"Let go of me Potter." Lily told him. She placed her arms between them and pushed at his chest.

"Please let me apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have done that to Snape."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. I'm not in a forgiving mood right now, I'm afraid." She spun on her heel, only to feel his strong arms close around her waist. "I will scream."

He let go.

"I don't want to deal with this right now Potter."

"I don't want you to stay angry with me. If people go to bed angry at one another, it makes it harder to be friends with them the next day. I don't want to give up on my chances at ever being a friend to you." James paused. "I know that I'm a bully and an idiot, I know I'm not perfect, and that I get too cocky because I can play Quidditch. I know these things Lily, mostly because you told me. I want to change, I want to become better, but at the same time—my old rivalries still exist."

Lily stayed quiet; she had nothing to say. James Potter was those things and to her, his "rivalries" were excuses for his bad behavior.

"Please Lily, talk to me."

"I don't need any of your damned excuses Potter, grow up."

-oOo-

"Hey, you want to talk about what happened this afternoon?" Remus asked, taking a seat next to Lily in the empty corridor.

He had seen her mad several times before and knew where she liked to hide to get away from things. On the sixth floor was a mostly empty hall with a large banner advertising Hogwarts. About halfway down, if you lifted the banner off the floor there was a little alcove, big enough for a small group to occupy.

"Not really." Lily mumbled.

"Okay." Remus pulled out a book and lit his wand with a lumos.

Lily didn't know how long they sat in silence in the alcove, but after a while, she pulled out of her small cocoon and laid against Remus' shoulder. He didn't say anything, the only noise he made came from the book when he turned a page.

"Have you ever been to Cokeworth?"

"I haven't," Remus admitted.

"It's where I grew up, a poor city. You know what it's like to be poor don't you?"

"I think you've seen my second hand things." Remus chuckled.

"I—well yes I have. There's this part of Cokeworth which is even poorer than the main city." Lily explained. "We call it Spinner's End."

"Sounds like an interesting place."

"I suppose it is.' Lily was quiet again. "Severus grew up in Spinner's End."

"So you met him before you came to Hogwarts."

"Yes, we met when we were nine. Sev and I are best friends. He told me about Hogwarts and magic, he kept telling me that I would be able to go with him when I turned eleven. I could hardly wait."

"I can understand the appeal." Remus nodded. He closed the book.

"Today when he called me a mudblood, for a moment I didn't think that it could be real." Lily admitted.

"Don't use that word Lily." She didn't say anything to his comment.

"He's my best friend Remus." Lily cried into his shoulder.

"I suppose you have to make a decision." He looked at her.

"About what?"

"Snape. You know who he hangs out with, he called you by that derogatory term today, and you have to decide if he's a friend worth keeping around or not." He propped the book open again on his leg.

"Even though Potter and Black provoked him by bullying, I don't think I can forgive him." Lily admitted.

"You need to make that clear to him. You left and didn't see, but Prongs and Padfoot kept on him for what he said. After that he didn't say another word, it was like he resigned himself to it because he knew what he did was wrong. He's going to try and apologize."

"I don't know what to do." Lily's head dropped to his empty leg.

"I suppose you have your assignment." They didn't speak anymore for the rest of the night. Merely sitting in silence, Lily was thankful for Remus' company.

-oOo-

Peter Pettigrew was always one of those people that Lily had wondered about. She wanted to know why he had ended up friends with the other three boys in her house. She supposed it was because they were the only four boys sorted into Gryffindor in their year—but that didn't make a friendship. Lily certainly wasn't friends with every girl in her dorm, only Marlene had sought an active relationship with her.

There had to be something about Peter that she was missing. He was quiet and only excelled in Transfiguration—which matched with James and Sirius. Remus was fair, but it wasn't his best subject. One night in the common room when Peter was studying by himself and Lily decided to approach him. They were past their O.W.L. exams and none of their teachers had assigned any papers. It was relaxation time for fifth and seventh year students.

"Hey," she greeted. Lily sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Oh, er, hey Lily." He looked nervous. "What are you doing?"

"I was curious to see what you're studying since exams are over. Thought I might read for a bit."

"I'm looking at some advanced Transfiguration books."

"No wonder you're so good at that subject. I can barely understand our assigned readings."

"You're good at Charms though," he complimented.

"I suppose." She shrugged. "How'd you become friends with Potter, Black, and Lupin?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was curious as to how someone could be friends with them, Remus I understand, but Potter and Black-" she paused, "I don't understand it personally."

"Friends are made without much thought, aren't they?" Peter looked at her so seriously that she believed him. "You find people you trust and you're friends."

"I guess it's not quite that easy for girls." She put her chin on her hand.

"You can consider us friends Lily. We might even eventually spill our deepest, darkest secrets with each other." Lily laughed.

"We just might."

-oOo-

It wasn't until their sixth year when everything started to change for them. That year they were turning seventeen and soon they would know their designated soulmates.

While she was packing for the year, Lily spent a long while staring at her list. She had a sweatband on her nightstand which had her favorite's band's symbol on it. Swallowing hard, she threw it into the trunk. If she felt the need to hide her tattoo.


	2. Sixth Year

Chapter 2: Sixth Year

"Lily!" She heard a voice call out behind her on the platform. A bouncy blonde was running toward her. Despite the teen's short stature of five feet four inches, her body was full of womanly curves. She had stormy gray eyes that seemed demanding of answers that Lily didn't have.

"Marlene, it's so good to see you!" Lily hugged her friend, red hair swinging to hide her face. She had cut it short the previous year and left it at a length above her shoulders for the coming school year. Her almond shaped green eyes were sparkling. She had her prefects badge pinned to her summery top, unwilling to wear the long robes quite yet. Her long legs being shown off the cropped shorts she was wearing.

"How was your summer? We didn't owl nearly enough." Marlene insisted. She was wearing a summery dress that complimented her olive skin tone. Platform heels in place.

"It was quite dull, mum and dad had me help around the house a lot. I didn't go out much as consequence—but tell me what your summer was like! Italy? Did you meet any attractive men?"

"What's this I hear about attractive men?" Sirius asked coming up behind Marlene.

"Hullo Black," Lily greeted, sullenly looking at the other three teenagers appearing behind him. His long hair was still curly and he was even more frustratingly handsome.

"Good summer, Lily?" Peter asked with a flushed face. He looked thinner than he had the year before. His blond hair was a mess, but he was still rather attractive.

"Dull," she told him.

"Sorry to hear that Evans, hopefully the start of the school year will cheer you up." James' hand shot into his black hair, effectively making it messier than it had been. His square framed glasses were crooked and Lily felt the urge to reach out and straighten them.

"No one ever likes the start of a school year James," Marlene threw back at him.

"I don't know. It's nice to not be bothered by my sister or Sev for a change. Though I'm sure Severus will be trying to hunt me down this year as well to try and apologize." Lily sighed, glancing down at her watch. "Oh shit, the prefects meeting is going to be starting soon."

"I'll take your stuff onto the train for you; you and Remus go off and do your goody-two-shoes thing." The other girl pushed her away, grabbing the trunk in her free hand.

"I'll get Moony's," Sirius grinned, pulling away the battered trunk from his friend. "You two have fun in there discussing patrols!"

"Would you like help with Lily's trunk?" They heard Peter offer as they headed towards the front train car.

"Have a good holiday Remus?" Lily asked politely as they walked.

"It was fair, got to stay at Prongs' house so it was much more bearable than usual." Remus smiled at her. "You're still having trouble with Snape?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed, grabbing the handle next to the doorway so she could swing herself up the stairs. "I'm sure it'll settle down eventually though. I hoped it would happen sooner rather than later."

"If you hung out with us more I'm sure it might deter him," Remus offered politely.

"I might take you up on that. I never thought you were that bad, at least, not after third year when you calmed down with the harmful pranks. A lot of my hatred was aimed towards you lot because Sev hated you." Lily admitted before pushing open the door to the carriage.

"I'm sure Prongs' will be happy to hear that." He smiled at her; Severus was already tucked away in the corner reading his potions book for the year. The seventh year Slytherin head girl was sitting next to him with a sour look on her face. Lily glanced up at the oily glands of hair which curtained away the pale skin of her former best friend. His legs were stretched out, showing his lanky form off.

"Random question for you Remus," Lily said. Severus glanced up from the book. "Well, two."

"Go for it," Remus told her, a small smile on his face.

"Since we are turning seventeen this year, have you heard of anyone having a different animal on their tattoo from their soulmate?"

"I've heard about it, but it's supposedly extremely rare. Only a few people manage to get each other's names with animals that better suit their personalities than suit the relationship."

"This is fascinating, I keep wondering whose name is going to show up on my tattoo. I wonder if I'll even like them."

"Hoping for anyone in particular?"

"I have some, _wants_ you might say, but it'll probably lead to disappointment."

"And as for your second question?" Remus prompted.

"Why do you and James call each other by such weird names? I mean, Wormy, for Peter?"

"Since when have you and Prongs been on a first name basis?" He chuckled.

"We're not, it slipped." Lily's face flushed.

"I'm going to tell him."

"No Remus, don't you dare!" She cried out, clutching at his arm.

"Alright everyone, settle down. The train is due to start moving in the next few minutes. Let's get this meeting started." The head boy told them, waving around several pieces of parchment.

-oOo-

"Lily called you James earlier," Remus spilled as soon as they stepped into the compartment with their friends.

"Remus!" Lily hit him in the arm.

"We are friends Evans; we can call each other by our first names without it being awkward." James told her, eyebrows crinkling with laughter.

"As you call me Evans, nice one." Lily rolled her eyes, throwing herself into the seat across from him.

"Trolley will be coming by soon, let's gather up a paper with our orders and money." Peter suggested, providing the parchment.

Lily added several fizzing whizbees, a few licorice wands, and a cauldron cake. She put a pile of sickles and a few Knuts into the small bag Sirius carried with him for valuables. She had absolutely no clue why, but it came in handy.

"Bit bare, isn't it Lily?" James teased, his list containing three inches of sweets.

"I'm not big on candy; those are a few I can stand."

"Do you not like chocolate?" Remus asked.

"Lily likes to make sweets at home." Marlene told them.

"I also like Acid Pops, but you can only get them from Honeydukes in Hogsmeade." She argued.

"Oh yeah, last year I gave you a whole lot of them for your birthday." Marlene smiled, flipping her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"We'll make a note of that for this birthday," Sirius chuckled.

When the trolley arrived, they handed over the list and money, collecting their individual snacks. Remus and Lily had to leave at one point to patrol the train corridors and break up fights between younger students. Their ride was relatively peaceful, something they hadn't experienced the previous five years. It felt like no time before they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station, ready for the opening feast and the coming school year.

-oOo-

Their quiet, relaxing time didn't last long. The first morning after the opening feast brought an argument between Severus and Lily, putting her in a bad mood.

"Lily, I wanted to apologize."

"For what? For pretending to be my friend? For calling me a mudblood? For acting like I mean something to you when you so obviously want to be off gallivanting with your Slytherin friends hurting others?" Lily hissed at him as they stood in the doorway of the Great Hall.

"I never pretended to be your friend," Severus looked pained at her response.

"Well whatever it was, it's over now. You made your choice last year," Lily made to turn away, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her back.

"Please Lily, I swear I didn't mean to call you—you _that_ word."

"Oh, so now you don't have the gall to say it? Do I need to hex you so you can manage to spit it out? Well guess what, I am a muggle-born and I'm damn proud of it. Leave me alone, it's already too late to take back what you've said." She told him. With a huff, she pulled her arm away and made to turn for the second time when a concerned voice stopped her.

"Are you okay Lily?" It was James. He was watching her quietly.

"Fine, I'm craving some eggs." She hurried to the Gryffindor table, shaking the entire thing when she sat down. It made several scared first years look up at her in surprise.

James opened his mouth as to say something, shook his head, and followed the lead of his fellow Gryffindor. He took his seat much calmer, striking up some sort of conversation with Lily which made her stop scooping the large portions of scrambled eggs onto her plate.

They ate for a long while, the heads of houses starting in on students schedules. The rest of their friends joined them about halfway through eating, eagerly discussing classes.

"Do you know what classes you plan on continuing this year Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked Lily when she arrived at their portion of the table.

"I was thinking of Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts—but I can't decide between Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration."

"You're considering dropping Transfiguration?" James looked up at her in surprise, his fork falling with a clatter to the table.

"I don't think I'm good at it. I've always struggled and I know I barely managed to scrape and E on the O.W.L.s." She ducked her head.

"Well, I for one would like to see you continue my class, but the decision is up to you." She paused. "I'll give you a moment to decide while I help the other five."

Lily nodded. Professor Kettleburn was an eccentric teacher, but she enjoyed his classes. Caring for various creatures was fun, especially when they were injured. Yet, at the same time—she wanted to be with her friends in Transfiguration. Lily heard James say he was taking Herbology and she realized it was also a class she hadn't chosen. Unlike her mother, she did not have a green thumb. She would have to say no to taking that class, it was out of the question.

"Have you decided Miss Evans?"

"I'll take both. I know it's a full load, but I want to." Lily smiled up at her.

"Very well, you have fun this year, NEWTS are coming up sooner than you expect."

"Thank you professor." Sirius smiled at her, surprisingly polite for a change.

"Free period first for me," Lily told them looking at her new schedule.

"Same for everyone I think, Charms is the first class up at ten." Marlene commented.

"Transfiguration at eleven," James grinned. "That'll be a good class."

"Let's go enjoy relaxation while we can," Remus decided. They nodded, grabbing their schedules and heading off to enjoy their quiet hour.


	3. Sirius' Tattoo

Chapter 3: Sirius' Tattoo

It was Sirius' birthday; they were anticipating seeing the tattoo on his stomach. Lily and Marlene were waiting for them in the common room, each clutching a birthday present. Remus, James, and Peter were anticipating Sirius' exit from the bathroom. He had woken earlier than the rest and spent a rather long time in the shower. The, now, seventeen-year-old had a tendency to walk out of the bathroom mostly naked. The boys had seen each other naked before, as boys tend to do with their friends when living in close quarters, but this time was more exciting since Sirius would have a new feature on his body.

Sirius Black was staring into the foggy mirror. The towel was wrapped around his waist and the tattoo on full display. If they wanted his three friends could walk in at any moment, but they were being polite. He was the first out of their friend group to have the tattoo appear on his skin. He knew Lily and Marlene were standing at the base of the stairs to the boy's dorm. Sirius lifted a hand and swiped it through the steam clinging to the mirror's slick surface. He was pale; his shock at the name and animal hadn't worn off through his long shower. Frustrated, he had to suppose that he had always known.

He had known that he wasn't the same as his friends. His difference was a defining factor in their relationship, yet none of them had mentioned it—perhaps because they trusted him, except now he felt like they couldn't. The dog he was okay with, it looked like his animagus form. He liked the dog prowling around the name, but the name was one he hated and loved simultaneously.

Sirius was frustrated at himself for not thinking to grab a pair of clothes before showering—of course, he hadn't expected _that_ name to be on his stomach. He pulled on the towel, momentarily releasing it before retying it higher around his waist so that it hid the moving black ink. He bravely faced the bathroom door and pulled it open, finding his friends staring at him as they had expected. He saw their eyes drop momentarily to the high position of the towel on his waste, before meeting his dark brown eyes again.

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused together. Sirius grinned at them.

"Thanks mates," he gently brushed past them to his bed and dresser.

"You're the first one of us to turn seventeen, this is something to celebrate." James threw himself onto Sirius' bed as the man chose his clothes for the day. "So what prank are we going to pull?"

"I don't know mate, maybe changing everyone's hair color to red and gold for the day?"

"Nah, McGonagall would know it's us." Peter volunteered.

"She's going to know it's us no matter what we do." Remus shrugged. "I'm going to go shower."

Sirius dressed quickly, pulling on his shirt before his pants so he could keep the towel over his tattoo. If any of the boys thought it was strange, they didn't mention it, allowing him his privacy.

"How about we change the banner mascots in the school to dogs for the day." Peter suggested.

"I like that one, the animal on my tattoo is a dog."

"Oh you know, besides it being your animagus." James rolled his eyes.

"You two need to go shower too, I'm sure Lily and Marlene are waiting for us." Sirius told them. "We'll go with the dog prank."

"Alright," James held up his hands and rolled off the bed. He and Peter darted into the bathroom, jumping into the empty shower slots. Sirius slowly lifted his shirt, staring down at the tattoo.

Of course, he had to be the only one in his friend group that was gay. He supposed that Remus could be as well—but he didn't think his chances were good. It was more likely that Remus was straight, the same as James and Peter, and he was stuck with Remus' name on his stomach where he would have to hide it from his friends forever. The dog on his tattoo slid behind the letters, temporarily obscuring _Remus John Lupin_ which was imprinted there.

"I was beginning to wonder if yours had turned out." Sirius jumped, nearly ripping his shirt as he yanked it back down to cover the tattoo. Remus was standing at the door of the bathroom with wet hair.

"Yeah it turned out great." Sirius mumbled.

"So how come you haven't showed it off, Pads?" Remus crossed the room, reaching for the undershirt on top of his trunk.

"After seeing it, it became more personal." He shrugged. "The animal is a dog."

"Never would've guessed," Remus, laughed digging for a clean pair of underwear.

"The boys figured out what we're going to do for my birthday prank." Sirius said conversationally. He laid down on the mattress so that he was perpendicular to a normal sleeping position. His legs dangled off the other side, resting on the top of his dresser.

"Oh?" Remus turned, buttoning up his white collared school shirt. It offset with the bright red boxers he had put on.

"We're going to change the house animals to dogs for the day."

"Clever," Remus complimented.

"And it doesn't harm anyone, Lily will be proud." Sirius looked smug.

Once he was dressed, Remus dug around in James' clothes until he found the map stuffed away in a pocket. He grabbed a package out of his trunk, tossing it at Sirius.

"Your present," Remus nodded at him. He spread out the map. "Lily and Marlene _are_ waiting."

"That was my guess." Sirius laughed pulling at the wrapping paper. A large Gryffindor spilled out, inside was a number of Zonko's products and several sugar quills (Sirius' favorite candy). "Thanks Moony."

"No problem." They were quiet and the water in the bathroom shut off. "Dumbledore is still in his office."

"Here, your present." James threw Sirius a package off his bed as he walked over to get dressed for the day.

"Thanks Prongs," Sirius tore into it. It was a couple bottle of butterbeer and one firewhiskey. "Yes, now I can get drunk on my birthday."

"Really Prongs? He's a danger when he's drunk." Remus complained.

"I am not a danger!" Sirius protested.

"Padfoot, the last time you were drunk you kept telling me how you loved me. Wormtail walked over and you told him that we were going to have sex. You tripped over the table and nearly singed yourself in the fire. Prongs had to help me carry you up the stairs at the last party." Remus was staring at him. Peter was now digging under his bed, still in his after shower towel, trying to find the present he had gotten Sirius.

"I'm sorry, I said what to you?" Sirius dropped the bottles of alcohol.

"You said you want to have sex with him," Peter popped back up over the bed, a package clutched in his hands. "It was pretty entertaining from my perspective."

Sirius nearly missed the present.

"Sorry about that Moony, I'll lay off the alcohol for the time being. Save this for graduation from Hogwarts or something. Make it more potent," Sirius looked down at the sugar quills and book Peter had bought him. The book was _106 Ways to Annoy Your Siblings_. "Hey thanks Wormtail, this is great. I'll probably test some of them on you."

"Don't doubt it."

Sirius quickly stashed the drinks from James in his trunk, vowing he would never let himself get drunk again—around Remus. He couldn't handle it if he did the same thing and showed him the tattoo.

"So the next person's birthday in our little group here is Wormtail, excited to see what tattoo he gets. Since he can't hide it," James pointed out.

"Be excited for your own tattoo," Peter countered. He looked down at his shirt. It was loosely fitted around his waist. "I've lost weight again."

"Congrats Wormy, the only problem is now none of your shirts fit you." Remus looked at him seriously.

"Maybe Lily or Marlene know how to take them in?" Peter looked around the room hopefully.

"Ask them when we get downstairs; they've waited long enough for us." Sirius stood and adjusted his tie, slinging the black robe with the Gryffindor emblem over his shoulders.

"Don't forget your wand Wormtail!" James called over his shoulder. Sirius tucked his shirt in and retightened his belt around it as they walked down the narrow staircase.

"You should be worried about yourself; you forgot your book bag." Remus chuckled.

"Shit," James ran back up the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Sirius!" Lily and Marlene chorused together.

"Would you look at this, I get greeted by two screaming girls on my birthday." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Marlene hit him with her present.

"Why thank you," he placed a joking kiss on her hair. Remus looked at him, the question he wanted to ask dancing across his mouth. Sirius ignored his friend, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up later. He popped open the package.

"Muggle t-shirts!" He exclaimed, pulling them out and holding them up. "These are the best Marls."

"Knew you'd like them." They looked at Lily.

"If I had known you liked Muggle stuff I would've gotten something cooler." She admitted. "We may not know each other well or be close friends, but Remus told me you like these."

Sirius popped open the package and found a box of sugar quills and what he assumed was a finger biting yo-yo from Zonko's.

"I will eat these today," Sirius put the box in his book bag, giving Lily a one-armed hug.

"So, what are you boys planning for your prank today?" Lily asked calmly, adjusting the prefects badge on her robe.

"You will find out in a few minutes Evans." James winked at her.

"I did have a question for the both of you though," Peter, piped in.

"What did you want to know Peter?"

"Do you or Marlene know how to take in shirts? I've lost some weight recently and my shirt is too big."

"I don't," Marlene declined.

"I might be able to, I haven't done much with a needle and thread since I've been at Hogwarts." Lily told him. "We can take a look at it tonight in the common room."

"Thank you so much Lily."

"Alright boys, let's stand back a little so we can perform our prank."

"I am ducking, ducking!" Lily yelled, pulling Marlene down with her. They shuffled into the Great Hall together, giggling. A few people stared at them, until they saw the Marauders directly behind them and started ducking as well.

The four of them waved their wands calmly and the house flags rippled, the house mascot shimmering and rearranging itself until it formed the silhouette of a dog.

"I think you missed a few house images," Dumbledore said politely from behind them. They turned guiltily toward him. He waved his own wand and the emblems on their chests changed to match the banners. "Now I think I'll go eat a late morning breakfast of oatmeal."

Minerva seemed to be scolding the Headmaster as he took a seat at the teacher's table. Severus Snape was glaring at them from the Slytherin table. Sirius flipped him off where Lily couldn't see, feeling a little better than he had upon seeing his tattoo.


	4. Lily's Help

Chapter 4: Lily's Help

That night in the common room, the Marauders sat down on the plush couch by the fire, pulling out their essay's that needed to be written. Lily collected a small kit from her dorm before joining them. She had Peter stand with his arms out to his sides while she pinned the shirt to the proper girth.

"Shirt off Peter," Lily said as she stood up from pinning the garment. The boys whistled teasingly.

"Not many times you'll get told that by a girl Wormtail, take advantage of it now." Sirius told him. Peter performed a little strip tease. Marlene was in fits.

"You want anyone else to take off their shirt Evans?" James started loosening his tie.

"Just Peter tonight," she took the shirt from him. Lily took two careful lines up each side, sewing down the material firmly. It was several minutes before she was able to hand it back to him, using magic to aide her sewing process. "Adjusting it this way allows us to easily adjust it again if you lose more weight or happen to put a little back on."

"Hoping to keep it off." Peter admitted, pulling the shirt back over his shoulders and doing up the buttons quickly. "It fits great Lily, thank you so much."

"No problem, now in trade I need some of you to help me with transfiguration, because I feel screwed." Lily pulled out some parchment for the assigned essay.

"Which one of us do you want?" Remus narrowed his eyes.

"At this point, I don't even care."

"I'll help," James slid onto the floor next to Lily, pulling the transfiguration textbook from his book bag.

-oOo-

"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a bit?" Sirius asked. She had been on her way up to the girl's dorms for the night when he'd caught her wrist. She saw the Marauders looked up in surprise at the pair.

"Sure, what is it Sirius?"

"Can we have this conversation in private?" James narrowed his eyes at the two, putting an arm over the back of the couch to turn and watch them.

"Yeah, let's go."

Lily adjusted her bag and followed Sirius out of the common room. He unfolded a large piece of parchment and whispered something under his breath. They took several sharp turns before taking residency in an empty study room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lily positioned herself on one of the plush beanbag chairs. Sirius pulled at his shirt. "Hey, I didn't think we were here for that kind of a thing."

"No, it's not that I swear. I would never pull something like that knowing that Prongs, I mean," he drifted off. Lily shifted uncomfortably in her beanbag. "It's my tattoo."

He lifted his shirt so she could see it. She pushed herself up and walked closer looking at it.

"Well I understand the dog thing a little better from today." She commented. "Did you show them?"

"No I haven't, I can't." He whispered hoarsely.

"Sirius," Lily pulled him into a hug.

"Moony is my soulmate according to this thing and there's no way I can tell any of them." Sirius placed his head on her shoulder. "I had to tell someone though; I couldn't live without someone knowing about my tattoo."

"What are you going to do?" Lily sat on the edge of one of the tables, pulling Sirius next to her. Sitting down they were closer to the same height.

"I can't do anything. I sure as hell can't tell Moony—I'm pretty sure he's straight." Lily rubbed his back softly, quietly listening to him. "I don't know when I even first realized I was in love with him, and this tattoo confirms it. I won't even know until March if he has me as his name, so I have to live until then—but since he's straight I can guarantee now that he's not going to have my name on his ankle. I'm stuck with never being able to tell him how I feel or what this stupid mark says. How are we going to do normal things like swimming in the Black Lake? Or, well I mean most of our summer activities as friends."

He was quiet for a long while.

"I'm the only one who's gay. To top it off apparently the last time I got drunk I told Moony that I was in love with him. They tell me that I bragged to Wormtail that I was going to have sex with Moony. They brushed it off as me being completely bowled over, but it was the truth."

"I'm not going to pretend that everything is going to be okay, because there's no way that I can promise you that." Lily placed her hands on the side of his face, staring into his brown eyes. "What I am going to promise you is that you have a confidant. Anytime you feel like you can't take this anymore or that you need to talk, I am going to be there for you. I know that right now you can't tell any of your closest friends, so I'll be here in their place. You're exceedingly arrogant and we may not get along all of the time but you trusted me and so now we are friends."

"Thanks Lily." She stood and made her way toward the door. "I'm going to stay here for a while."

"Are you sure? I think the boys were planning on having a cake."

"Cake sounds good."

"Let's go back together."

They walked in silence back to the common room. Sirius immediately rejoined the Marauders when he entered the common room. They didn't say anything and Lily went straight to the girls dorms. Perhaps, she thought, they were making progress towards a real friendship.

-oOo-

The month of November passed quicker than any of them had expected. Before they knew it, it was already November thirtieth, which meant it was Peter Pettigrew's birthday. The past weekend had been a Hogsmeade weekend so most of their group had spent Saturday morning shopping for birthday and Christmas presents.

On the morning of the 30th, Peter rolled over in bed, still groggy but somehow realizing that it was his birthday. It took him several minutes before he was awake and able to process what was going on. It was still dark since it was so early. He lifted a hand to try and force himself back to sleep, but something made him freeze. On his right hand was a beautiful inscription in black ink.

Peter stared at the name on the back of his hand. _Margot Hannah Burbank_. He had no idea who that was, but he liked watching the animated rat run around and nibble on the corners of the name every so often. It would jump up on top of the letters and cross between the front and back. He wondered if Sirius' dog did the same thing to the name of the person he had been tattooed with. He still hadn't shown them the tattoo, or told them what he'd talked with Lily about, but as they were his friends, they hadn't pressed him. It didn't mean they weren't curious.

Deciding it would be better to go for a shower, Peter stood. It was a Tuesday, perhaps the worst day of the week—but it also had to be his birthday.

As the water ran over Peter, he realized he still hadn't completed his charms homework that was due later that day. Groaning Peter rested himself against the wall of the small cubicle area.

"You okay in here mate?" It was Sirius.

"Fine, tired. I was awake pretty early this morning."

"Excited for your birthday?" He heard Sirius pull off his pajamas.

"I don't like Tuesday's."

"That's an odd day to not like."

"We have those days of the week I suppose." Peter picked up the bar of soap and ran it through his hands.

"Yeah." Sirius drew in a heavy breath before turning on his own water stream. "An interesting name or anything on your hand? I'm only asking since you can't hide it—unless you want to wear gloves."

"I don't recognize the name, the animal is a rat. I get the feeling that we are going to end up with the animals of our animagi—Moony will probably have a wolf though. My personal guess."

"It's a clever guess, perhaps we didn't choose our animagus forms, instead fate chose for us." He could hear the pain in Sirius' voice.

"What is so awful about your tattoo Padfoot?"

"It's someone I know, but I already know I'm not their soulmate. I don't want to talk about it." Sirius shut the water off and Peter could hear him getting dressed again. Peter supposed he was lucky, it was better to have someone he didn't know on his tattoo rather than know that you never had a chance with your soulmate.

"I'm sorry mate," Peter turned off his own water.

"No big deal, takes some time to get used to it." When Peter stepped out of the shower in his towel, he saw that Sirius was dressed in his pajamas again.

"Happy Birthday Wormtail," Sirius told him. "I'll be outside with your present."

Sirius pulled the towel from his hair, the damp curls wetting his shoulders.

"Thanks," he waved the tattooed hand at his friend who nodded, stepping out of the large communal bathroom.


	5. Spring Mint

Chapter 5: Spring Mint

Neither Lily nor Marlene knew who Peter's soulmate was, but they kept an eye out for any appearing Margot's. The Christmas Holidays were approaching and Lily was debating on whether or not she wanted to go home this year.

"I'm going to Prongs' house for Christmas." Sirius told them as they were lounging on the couches in front of the fireplace. "My family doesn't want me home; mum has probably burned me off the tree by now—considering I did run away last year."

"You ran away from home?" Lily looked at him in surprise.

"You would too if you were in a pureblood supremacist family. That entire house is decked in Slytherin junk and you can taste the 'better than thou' atmosphere." Sirius shifted against the cushions. "I got tired of being there when I'm against everything they believe, they're proud that Reg is making his way to being a Death Eater."

"I'm sorry Sirius; I know what it's like to feel outed by your family." Lily admitted resting her face on her hand.

"How do you understand that situation?" James asked. Lily was a muggle-born not a pureblood.

"I have an older sister, but she's a muggle." Lily shrugged. "Holidays are always fun 'round my house when I have a sister who hates me because I'm witch—as though I can help that. Because of her my parents have to pretend like I'm normal and they lie to everyone about where I go to school. Oh and to top, it off I get called a 'mudblood' here and at home, my sister calls me a 'freak.' Great family dynamic let me tell you."

"You know, I think she understands my situation." Sirius pointed at her, looking at James meaningfully.

"I always forget your sister is like that," Marlene nodded. "Want to come to my place for the Holidays?"

"I should go home; I like my parents most of the time."

"Don't you have the chance of seeing Snape over the Holidays by going home though?"

"Only if he decides to go home for the Holidays too, he might not want to see his parents." Lily shrugged. She moved several of the textbooks she had been studying off the table into her bag.

"Why would you see Snape if he decides to go home for the Holidays?" Peter rolled up a finished essay.

"We live in the same city."

"You live in the same city as Snape?" Remus seemed surprised. "This explains how and why you guys were friends."

"Yep, same city." Lily didn't say any more and they decided not to push for any information.

"Well if you change your mind at any point during the Holidays I can convince my parents to come pick you up. They'll apparate into a safe zone and bring you to my house." Marlene rubbed Lily's arm.

"Thanks Marls, I should manage to get through. Hopefully. Besides, when I come back in January it'll be close to my birthday and we can find out who my soulmate is."

"Yes, I am so excited!" Marlene grabbed Lily's wrist. "I get the feeling that your soulmate is perfect for you."

"You know, that is the definition of soulmate." She laughed and Marlene shook her head.

"You know what I meant."

"Remind me where you got your tattoo." Lily looked at her friend.

"On my right breast." Sirius wolf whistled and they laughed.

"So the next one to give us a strip tease will be Marlene I suppose." Peter said. They laughed and she pretended to take off her shirt.

"I'm glad I decided to try and be friends with you this year." Lily told the Marauders.

"We are too Lily," Remus smiled at her, opening a book that had been sitting on his lap.

-oOo-

"I'm never sure what I _need_ to pack when I'm going home for the winter Hols." Lily told Marlene as she was placing sweaters in her trunk. "I still have my clothes at home, but it depends on if they still fit or if I want to wear them."

"That is too real of a reality you're preaching over there Lily." Janice Cumbers told the red head. She was one of the Gryffindor girls in her dorm, she'd never been friends with Lily but they got along well enough for living together.

"Lily knows how to keep it real." Marlene laughed.

"Maybe I should make sure I have my textbooks to get my homework done. I can stay away from my sister by hibernating in my room over the Holidays." Lily put a hand to her mouth, thinking about the pile of sweaters overloading most of the available room.

"Do you need fifteen different sweaters?" Marlene glanced over at the pile.

"You're right." Lily nodded; she started pulling out the ones she was sure she wouldn't wear around the house.

"What did you get Petunia for Christmas?" Marlene asked when the silence of packing got to be too much.

"Some perfume, it was the most muggle thing I could find in Hogsmeade. It smells like treacle tart, which I figured I could make for the Holidays as well. I like cooking." Lily showed Marlene the bottle.

"Very nice, what scent did you buy for yourself?"

"I didn't-" Marlene gave her a look. "Spring Mint."

"Sounds pretty,"

-oOo-

"Why do you smell like mint?" James asked as he sat down next to Lily in the train compartment.

"It's a new perfume I bought." She twisted her hair forward, shifting uncomfortably.

"Makes me hungry,"

Lily leaned over to Marlene and whispered, "I can never wear this again."

"I'll pay you for the bottle. I think it smells good." Marlene patted her knee.

"Exploding snap?" Peter offered pulling out a deck of cards.

"I'd rather not return to my parents singed, thank you though." Lily declined. She pulled out that morning's prophet and started to read. "These attacks against muggle-borns and muggle-born supporters are getting scarier. There's more and more of them."

"Welcome to the dominating pureblood society." Sirius stretched out and placed his long legs on the seat across from him, next to Remus.

"Really Pads?" Remus asked, trying to knock his feet away.

"They aren't hurting you Moony."

There was a knock on the glass door and the six of them looked up to find Severus Snape staring at them—or rather, at Lily. Sighing, Lily used James' thigh to push herself up and opened the door.

"What?"

"Can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about Severus." Lily leaned against the doorframe, refusing to step into the hall and allowing the Marauders and Marlene to continue to listen. "If you've come to apologize again I am not accepting. I'm honestly surprised that you decided to go home for the Holidays."

"Mum wants me home," he muttered quietly. "Please talk to me Lily, you're my best friend."

"You're not mine Severus; you retired that position last June." He was quiet for a long while. Lily stepped back into the compartment, pushing the door closed. He put out a hand, stopping it before it shut.

"If you want to talk, over break, for anything, even if you want to yell at me. I'll be in the park on the swings." He was gone and Lily shut the compartment door.

Lily turned around and burst into tears. Marlene jumped up from her seat, immediately pulling her into a warm hug.

"It's okay Lily, everything will be fine." She stroked the short strands of Lily's hair, gently comforting her friend.

"He was my best friend from when I was nine; it hurts to think he can't be that anymore." Lily wailed. Sirius stood and touched Lily's arm.

"You have us here Lily, we're your new best friends who will be there through everything for you from now on. Anything you need, send us an owl."

"I don't have an owl." Lily told him through her sniffles.

"I will send an owl to you with a letter as soon as I get home. I'll tell him he can stay at yours for a while." Marlene promised. "We have like seven, more than we need."

"Thank you Marlene."


	6. Petunia

Chapter 6: Petunia

"What smells like Mint?" Petunia asked. They were sitting in their parents' car on their way home—Evelyn and Jackson Evans had forced Petunia to ride with them to pick Lily up from King's Cross. She had protested against going near the magical barrier, and had adamantly remained seated in the small car.

"It's my perfume; I already know it's awful. I won't be wearing it again." Lily threw up her hands, exasperated. Apparently no one like the scent except her.

"It's not awful dear," Evelyn turned around in her seat to look at her daughters. "It's a nice smell."

"Really?" Lily looked up in surprise.

"I like it Lily, you should definitely keep it," her father complimented.

"I was told by one of the boys in my dorm that it made him hungry."

"Well I won't lie, that is a slight effect, but I think he probably meant it as a compliment."

"Yeah nobody would want to eat something that didn't smell good." Evelyn backed up her husband.

"Now it sounds like people are going to be eating me." Lily sunk down in her seat.

"It wouldn't be awful if something large decided to eat you." Petunia mumbled. Lily ignored her.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet; they passed Severus and his family when they turned into Lily's neighborhood. Evelyn waved politely, they were aware that Severus had made a mess of his relationship with Lily. Lily peeked up over the edge of the door, watching Severus vanish as their car continued down the street. When they arrived home, an owl was waiting patiently for them from the lamppost. Lily waved it down; retrieving the letter and watching the owl take its place on the post again.

"Marlene sent an owl over so we could keep in contact over the winter break." Lily explained. "Her family has multiple owls."

"That was nice of her." Evelyn complimented.

Jackson pulled Lily's trunk out of the boot and helped her roll it into the house. Evelyn made her way to the kitchen to work on fixing dinner. Lily headed upstairs with her trunk, doing as little unpacking as she could. The owl fluttered up to her window and she let it inside her room. Lily spread out an old daily prophet for the bird to stay on. She took a seat on her bed and opened the letter from her friend.

 _Lily,_

 _This is Hermes one of my families Barn Owls. He's sweet and loves treats (I've included what you'll need in this envelope. HIDE THEM). Hopefully you arrived home okay and haven't had any other painful run-ins with Snape. If you need anything, don't hesitate to send me a letter._

 _Marls_

Lily smiled to herself, happy to have such a great friend.

"Well Hermes, it looks like we'll be living together for a while." She stroked the owl on the head and it hooted quietly.

"Lily, it's time for dinner!" Evelyn called up the stairs.

"Coming mum!"

-oOo-

"What on earth are you doing?" Petunia screeched later that night when Lily was in the kitchen baking.

"Fixing dessert?" Lily held up the whisk, white foam dropping back into the bowl.

"I will not be eating any of your witch concoctions." She argued.

"If this was a potion it would be in a cauldron, which I left at Hogwarts during the Holidays. This is normal baking Tuney."

"Fine,"

"I promise you'll like it, it's Treacle Tart." Lily told her.

"I'll give it a nibble." Petunia stuck her nose in the air and stalked out of the kitchen. Lily rolled her eyes; her sister was the most ridiculous person she'd ever met.

-oOo-

"This looks lovely Lily," Evelyn complimented when Lily brought out the large tart. It looked similar to a pumpkin pie, with a crisscrossing of pie dough on the top.

"It's a normal Treacle Tart, nothing big. It's popular in the wizarding world." Lily brushed off.

"Oh is that it? My mother used to fix these when I was little." Jackson smiled at his daughter.

"So it's not poisonous." Petunia was still cautious.

"It's completely fine. I think I'll send a piece to Marlene later tonight with her owl as a thank you."

"That is a wonderful thought." Evelyn patted Lilly's hand.

It had been a long time since their family had experienced Treacle Tart, each of them enjoying the lemon and thick sugar taste. It wasn't one of Lily's favorite desserts, but it was good to have every once in a while. Evelyn gave Lily a plastic container to put the tart in for Marlene, promising that it was okay if she didn't get the small dish back.

 _Marls,_

 _Thank you for sending Hermes to me. He's absolutely the sweetest. I made Treacle Tart for my family tonight and wanted to send you a piece, my mum says you don't have to worry about returning the dish. I hope you enjoy it; I look forward to being able to talk to you over winter break._

 _Petunia is as annoying as ever._

 _Lily_

-oOo-

"Tonight I am going on a date with my boyfriend," Petunia announced the next morning at breakfast.

"Okay?" Lily looked at her, confused as to why her sister felt the need to announce it.

"Tomorrow he will be coming over to our house for dinner and so that I can introduce him to my family. Which means I am expecting you to be completely normal." She glared at Lily.

"I'm assuming that means you don't want me to be a 'freak'." She retorted.

"That'd be great." Petunia nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'm thrilled to do that, believe me." Lily rolled her eyes and took her plate to the sink. She darted up the stairs to her room where Hermes was waiting for her with a reply from Marlene.

 _Lily,_

 _Thank you so much for the dessert, it was absolutely delicious. I am sorry about Petunia, good luck with the rest of your holidays._

 _Marlene_

Lily sighed, noticing the clean container attached to the package. Her letter didn't leave much room for conversation or a response so she decided to forgo writing something to her friend. She had to work on homework anyway and the sooner she got it done, the sooner she could relax and spend some time with her family.

After several hours struggling to work through anything, she gave up. Lily was annoyed with her sister, frustrated that no matter what world she was in she didn't fit in. Looking out the window, she could see the park and for a moment thought, she could see Severus on the swings, but the dark shadow vanished. Pursing her lips, Lily sat down at her desk and pulled a blank piece of parchment toward her.

 _Sirius,_

 _Sorry to bother you on your Holiday—I thought of you after this morning. Apparently, my sister is bringing home a boyfriend and she told me to contain my inner "freak" because she wants to seem like a normal family. It's not like I'm abnormal, I even made a normal Treacle Tart last night (which she liked mind you). It's so frustrating to know that I am not accepted in either world, when I got back to Hogwarts I'm a target to pureblood supremacists—at home I just—well…_

 _Anyway, I can see Severus sitting in the park from my bedroom window, which is less than thrilling. I want to know if you have any advice for dealing with siblings who don't particularly care for you._

 _Thanks,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S. This is Hermes, Marlene's owl so I do need him back, preferably with a response._

She tied the letter to Hermes' ankle and opened the window. The owl flew out without a thought and she watched the animal vanish into the clear morning sky.

* * *

 **Facts for Chapter 6:**

 **Seat Belt Laws in the UK**

 **1967- Seat belts were put in the front seats of cars, but there was no law to regulate the wearing of them**

 **1983- In the UK, it was now compulsory for occupants of a vehicle to wear a seat belt**

 **1987- Seat belts were officially added to the backseat of vehicles**

 **In 1976, seat belts were not mandatory and most likely only in the front seat.**


	7. A Dinner

Chapter 7: A Dinner

Sirius has not been expecting any mail, especially not a letter from Lily. James didn't seem terribly happy when he found out who the mail was from either, but he chose not to say anything.

"Apparently Lily is having more issues with her sister." Sirius told him, tossing the letter onto the table and picking up his fork to continue eating breakfast.

"And now she trusts you with that kind of conversation," James narrowed his eyes.

"We have a mutual agreement to talk about stuff that bothers us, or that we're having issues with. Plus I have a sibling so Lily and I can talk about stuff that other people can't. Especially considering I am the only Marauder with a sibling." Sirius shrugged, waving his hand to pass the conversation off.

"Okay you have a point," James agreed. "I'm still a little shocked that you never showed any of us your tattoo Pads."

"It's a more personal thing than I had anticipated when we were eleven." Sirius told him. "Sorry Prongs, I know you are dying of curiosity about it."

"We're not dying of curiosity," James tried to convince, but his voice tone was messy. Sirius laughed at him.

"Right, because the early morning shower visits of you and the other two claiming to be in the wrong stall definitely isn't out of desperation to see the adorable dog on my stomach. I mean the shower stalls are highly limited to holding fifteen different people at one time." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you have a point." James laughed. "We are curious, as well as a little concerned about you mate."

"I think you and Moony might understand a little more if you get something personal as your soulmate. Wormtail is in a completely different situation from me. He doesn't even know who Margot, whatever, is. I know who mine is and I can tell it's unrequited Prongs. I'd take Wormy's situation any day of the week than be stuck knowing that I'm not good enough for my soulmate."

"Wow," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything; I need to write a letter back to Lily."

"Mention me, will you?" James called as Sirius walked out the room.

"Every line if I can. Entertain Hermes for a bit, he's Marlene's."

-oOo-

 _Lily,_

 _I have to say; your sister is a real piece of work, the real 'freak' in the situation. Hopefully you can manage to survive a dinner with her and her boyfriend. I can't say that I've ever brought a girlfriend home, nor seen Regulus with one, but we have had some interesting dinner guests from time to time. Most of them are pureblood supremacists and I can barely find it in me to survive the meal._

 _What I do is come up with some generic answers to questions that anyone might ask should they ask me a question, and I don't have to think too hard. It's easier to zone out and think about homework or friends. That way you also don't have to focus on the people around you and you appear smart or brooding._

 _You can give that a try and see if it works for you. Sorry that you have to still see_ _Snivellus_ _Snape. Hopefully you can manage to ignore, or at least avoid him, for the rest of your break._

 _Hermes is a cute owl; don't tell Marlene I told you that though._

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. James wanted me to at least mention him in the letter, so consider him mentioned._

Lily laughed at the last line of Sirius' letter. Of course, James had concerned himself enough with the letter that he'd force Sirius to talk about him. He wasn't a bad guy, but they still didn't get along perfectly. Recently they'd had a fight which put them at odds with each other. **Again** _._

 _It had started a couple weeks before Christmas break. They had been trying to work ahead on homework, but the Marauders had already finished most of their homework. When Lily spotted one of James' past transfiguration essays poking out of his bag. Curious she had snatched it free, only to find it met the minimum requirements and had been score with an O._

 _"_ _What is this?" Lily had asked pointing at the grade._

 _"_ _My grade on the essay for McGonagall we wrote a week ago?" He was clearly confused by her sudden line of questioning._

 _"_ _But, you got an O."_

 _"_ _I always get an O on my papers in Transfiguration." He shrugged._

 _"_ _But you barely even met the requirements."_

 _"_ _But the information was high quality. I hit the points she wanted and reported accurate information. Yeah it fits perfectly into twelve inches that McGonagall asked for, but that's kind of the point of the essay."_

 _"_ _It's so not fair." Lily read over the essay with her mouth hung open. "I put twice the effort into this essay and I can barely scrape an E."_

 _"_ _Who's to say you put any more effort into my essay than me?" James argued. He was good at transfiguration, but he wasn't the greatest at writing essays._

 _"_ _You don't have any homework right now, you've obviously bull shitted whatever you've written and somehow you're going to get a fucking O that you don't deserve."_

 _"_ _I worked hard on that essay Evans." James argued. He leaned over and pulled the parchment from her hand, leaving a small nick on her pointer finger. It welled with blood. "You have no right to tell me what I do and don't deserve. I study for tests and essays, I happen to excel at transfiguration."_

 _"_ _Oh please, you're so far in McGonagall's ass no one knows where one ends and the other starts."_

 _"_ _Lily!" Marlene exclaimed, staring at her friend._

 _"_ _Oh as if you and Slughorn aren't in the same position." James yelled._

 _Frustrated, Lily shoved him forcefully so he tumbled over the back of the couch. She grabbed her bag and stormed up the stairs of the girl's dormitory._

 _"_ _She started it," James said as he walked back around the couch. "Evans has no right to say that about me. I work hard on my essays."_

 _"_ _I believe you James, Lily hates transfiguration. She doesn't know how to communicate her frustration well." Marlene quickly packed up her things. "I'll go check on her."_

Lily pursed her lips at the memory. She reread the first part of Sirius' letter and figured she should at least try to take his advice. She had to get through this dinner.

-oOo-

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Vernon." Evelyn put out her hand and firmly shook the meaty hand of Vernon Dursley. Lily wasn't sure quite what she was looking at. He seemed to bit to be human, but too small to be a baby whale. She supposed that he could be a large seal; it seemed to fit him rather well. "What is it that you do currently, for work?"

"I am a University Intern with a company called Grunnings. They make drills, you see." Vernon twirled his tiny mustache. Lily was holding her breath; she couldn't laugh at him in front of her sister.

"Are you looking to make drills when you graduate?" Jackson asked. His grasping attempts at conversation made Lily roll her eyes.

"I want to be on the business side of drill making, which is why I'm interning in the business department."

"Ah I see," Jackson looked down at the floor.

Vernon spotted Lily. "Petunia, is this your sister you've told me about?"

"Yes this is Lily." Petunia had briefed her on the cover story she had told Vernon for her magical education, though she wasn't pleased with the choice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vernon, I'm so glad to be home for the Holidays from Cane Hill. I like it there; sometimes they give me a private room that's white and padded. It's nice to sleep in." Lily tilted her head to the side as Vernon awkwardly, but politely, took her hand in a firm shake.

"Yes, good to meet you."

Petunia had told Vernon that Lily was sent to an Asylum in Surrey during the normal school months. She was allowed home for the Holidays if her treatments were going well. This gave Lily some freedom in how she could act, in turn Lily had adopted a temporary habit of talking to people that weren't there.

"Oh Mrs. Dackery you are here too. It's a pleasure to have you eating dinner with us tonight." Lily picked up the edge of her skirt and swept away from them into the kitchen. She had a feeling Lily was going to yell at her after Vernon went home.

-oOo-

 _Sirius,_

 _Thank you so much for the advice, it helped—but another thing that helped was when my sister informed me that apparently she told her boyfriend that I'm a resident at Cane Hill Asylum. It's much easier pretending to be insane (out on good behavior for the Holidays) than it is to be a muggle. I can tell you I had a lot of fun with that one._

 _You know how to cheer someone up. Thanks again,_

 _Lily_

* * *

 **Information for Chapter 7:**

 **Cane Hill is an Asylum in Surrey, England. It was in operation from 1882-1991. As of 2008, it is in the process of being demolished.**


	8. A Marauders Christmas

Chapter 8: A Marauders Christmas

"So what did Lily have to say?" James asked as he sat down on the couch in the spacious living room.

"Apparently her sister is telling her friends, and more specifically, boyfriend, that she is an occupant of Cane Hill Asylum." Sirius laughed, James' jaw dropped in surprise. "Yeah, Lily had a lot of fun with that one."

The fireplace roared to life and Remus stepped out, brushing himself free of ash.

"My dad got a new order of Floo Powder, so to test it out I came here." He told them with a laugh.

"The only proper way to make sure Floo Powder works Moony." James stood to greet him. Sirius waved his wand to vanish the ash remnants from Remus and the floor. They both looked at him.

"There are some perks to being seventeen you know."

"I keep forgetting you're an adult already." Remus nodded. "What are you two doing for Christmas?"

"Opening presents and eating food," James shrugged.

"Evening?"

"No plans," he looked to Sirius for confirmation.

"Nothing right now."

"Well my parents have this dinner they have to attend apparently, something for my mum's muggle job. Basically I'm being left alone and I was wondering if I could hand out with you?"

"Course you can Moony, don't even have to ask." Sirius responded, standing up from the couch. "I'll be back, need a drink."

"No firewhiskey!" Remus called after him jokingly. The adult waved, trying to ignore the implications of his statement which came flying back to him. When he was out of the room, James turned to Remus.

"Padfoot told me that his soulmate is an unrequited love."

"Are you sure you're the one who should be telling me about this?"

"Apparently Wormy already knows, I can't let you not know about it."

"So I'm the last one to know." Remus snorted. "Didn't expect that to be honest. I thought he'd tell us together."

"How do you think it'd be to have an unrequited soulmate?" James asked curiously. He had stretched himself over a large single seater chair, at ease in his family's mansion.

"No idea, I don't have my tattoo yet." Remus shrugged.

"Apparently Pads hates it, wishes he could trade places with Wormtail. I suppose it would be better not knowing the person who's been marked on your body for life. Apparently Padfoot likes his soulmate but knows he has no chance."

"That would be disappointing." Remus was staring at his friend. "Prongs, what will you do if your soulmate isn't Lily, or if it is, hers isn't you?"

"I don't know Moony." He was quiet. "I suppose I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it."

"What bridge?" Sirius asked. He appeared in the room, holding a glass of what they assumed was water, hoping it wasn't vodka.

"Nothing, we're shooting our mouths off mate."

"We should send a letter to Wormtail and let him know our Christmas Day plans." Remus shifted over on the couch so that Sirius had more room.

"I'm guessing his mum will be completely drunk and off her rocker again." Sirius snorted.

"At this point I don't expect anything different from her." James pushed himself out of his comfortable position. "I'll be right back."

"Have you been in contact with anyone interesting so far over the Holiday?" Remus turned curiously to his friend.

"Lily has owled me a few times, Prongs was jealous. Advice on dealing with siblings is something only I can help with though. We have a mutual trust agreement for the time being."

"I did think it was weird how close you two have been acting recently." Remus looked around the room; he loved the cream colors and stark white curtains of the Potter's living room. "Don't tell me Lily is your soulmate?"

"No!" Sirius looked horrified at the idea. "Definitely not Lily, I'd feel awful if I'd gotten her as my soulmate. Prongs would've been crushed."

"He told me your soulmate is unrequited, so I figured it could be Lily."

"I had a feeling he'd tell you." Sirius snorted.

"How come you never told us?"

"I told Wormtail."

"Did you tell him who it was or that it is unrequited?"

"There's only one other person who knows who it is beside me, and it's not Wormy."

"Prongs?"

"No, Lily."

"That's why you two are so close now." Remus watched him from the other side of the couch. "Do you ever plan on telling us?"

"Honestly? Probably not. I don't think any of you are going have unrequited soulmates, probably have no idea who they are. Plus the name is overly personal so I'd rather not have any of you pitying me."

"Understandable."

They were quiet, waiting for James to return. Remus was still terribly curious, but he didn't want to force Sirius to tell them anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Sent the letter to Wormy."

"Sweet," Sirius complimented.

"Either of you up for a game of gobstones?"

-oOo-

"Happy Christmas!" Peter greeted as he stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Happy Christmas!" James and Sirius returned together. Sirius was setting the pitcher of eggnog on a table they'd dragged into the living room. James had a plate of Treacle Tart and a jar of mixed candies from Honeydukes.

"Your presents are under the tree Wormtail." James gestured to the large, twenty-foot plant next to the tall window.

"Thanks, I have yours in my bag." He took the worn sack off his back, reminiscent of Father Christmas.

"James darling, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you lot wanted to finish off the Key Lime Pie." Euphemia Potter was a gorgeous woman with blonde hair. It was turning silver at her temples, a sign of her old age. Euphemia and Fleamont had been lucky to have James and they loved their only son.

"We'd love to Mrs. Potter." Peter smiled.

"I'll carry it in," she disappeared from the doorway.

"I heard you're having a party tonight." Marlene's voice came from the fireplace. The three of them jumped, turning to find her face blazing in a green fire.

"We are," James said hesitantly.

"Can I invite myself and Lily?"

"Lily's with you, on Christmas?" Peter was obviously confused.

"No, but I can probably convince my dad to apparate to hers and pick her up. What do you say boys?"

"Might as well," Sirius shrugged. "Saves an owl."

"See you in a bit." Marlene vanished and Remus stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Moony!" They cheered together.

"Lily and Marlene are joining us tonight. Presents under the tree."

"That'll be exciting." Remus nodded tossing a few packages under the tree. "Need to run back home and grab their gifts."

"I'll do that too." Peter followed him to the fireplace.

"Here's the pie?" Euphemia stepped back into the room.

"Mum, do you have anything I could give to a couple of girls?" James asked.

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Two of our female classmates are coming over and Prongs didn't buy anything ahead of time." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Thanks mate."

"I'm sure I have some jewelry that they'd love."

"You're the best, mum." James kissed her cheek, making his way to the game boxes.

Euphemia returned a few minutes later with a necklace and bracelet. The first was decked with diamonds and sapphires, the latter studded with emeralds and white topaz.

"Give the bracelet to Lily." Sirius advised.

"Are you sure you want to give these away?"

"Of course darling, I've never worn them." Euphemia produced a couple of decorative bags. "Put them in these."

James obeyed, worried how the two might respond to the extravagant gifts.

-oOo-

"Yes, go enjoy your party." Evelyn pushed Lily physically out the front door. Marlene and her father, Farland McKinnon, waiting patiently for her. Lily took a step toward them when the door opened again. "Take Monopoly with you, and this plate of cookies."

"Thanks mum," Lily took the items and shuffled over to her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow, I love you."

"Have fun Lily!" Jackson called out the door to her.

She wrapped an arm around Farland's, waving to her dad. With a turn they apparated away. They appeared on the long walk of a huge mansion. Lily's jaw dropped.

"Where the hell is this?" She nearly dropped the cookies.

"This is James' house." Marlene told her easily.

"He lives in a mansion?" Her voice rose several octaves at once.

"His family is mad rich."

"Have fun, I'll see you in the morning." Farland waved them off, apparating home.

"I can't believe he lives in a mansion." Lily's steps were slow, she wasn't sure she wanted to go to the party anymore. She had been expecting a simple house in the country.

"Come on Lily," Marlene took her hand and dragged her to the front door.

The woman who answered the door was older and blonde; Lily had no idea who she was.

"Hello Marlene, it's good to see you again." She greeted. "Who is this?"

"I'm Lily Evans," she introduced.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you. I'm Euphemia Potter, James' mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Potter, you're so beautiful."

"No, no, I know I'm old dear." She patted Lily's cheek. "Here, I'll show you to the living room where the party is."

Lily's mouth stayed open in awe as they walked through the large parlor. The walls were a pale yellow with cream trim. The Chandelier, she felt, was as big as her house and made from silver. Euphemia showed them into a large sitting room with a twenty-foot tall Christmas tree next to a stunningly large window.

"Lily, you're catching flies." Marlene told her. She was used to the large house and didn't see why Lily was in awe since Hogwarts was even grander than the mansion.

"Sorry, I've never been in anything like this before." She whispered, noticing the Marauders staring at her. "My city isn't made of rich people."

Marlene made an annoyed noise. To the rest of the room she announced, "Lily brought cookies."

"And Monopoly," Lily added weakly seeing the large collection of Wizarding Games that the Potter's had.

"Hold on, I think we have an escapee from Cane Hill Asylum," Sirius teased. Lily smiled, feeling more at ease.


	9. A Monopoly

Chapter 9: A Monopoly

"So what's this about Cane Hill Asylum?" Remus asked as they sat on the couches to chat.

"My sister decided to tell her muggle friends, and more particularly boyfriend, that during the year I am a resident at Cane Hill Asylum and that I get to come home for the Holidays when my treatments are going well." Lily rolled her eyes, nursing her glass of eggnog. "Honestly, it was kind of fun walking around the house pretending to talk to nonexistent people. I even got to brag about the soft white room with the cushions that I get to spend alone time in."

Everyone was laughing by the end of Lily's story. They had to admit, they would do the same exact thing.

"How did Padfoot know about the Asylum thing?" Peter asked curiously.

"We've sent a few owls back and forth," Lily waved it off. "I think my sister should be the one in Cane Hill."

"That bad huh?" Sirius took a sip of his drink.

"She's two years older than me and somehow thinks she owns me."

"Does she look like anything like you?"

"Don't think so, she's blonde, brown eyes, and kind of resembles a horse. I suppose that works since her boyfriend is something like a seal."

"A seal?" Marlene looked at her skeptically.

"He's humongous." She mimed his size with his arms. "You know, it'd be kind of fun to bring home a future boyfriend to my house and tell them we met at Cane Hill."

Sirius laughed. "There you go. Future prospects."

"Your birthday is next, isn't it?" Peter looked at Lily.

"I suppose so," she nodded. "I almost don't want to know after I've seen what's happened to other people."

"Agreed," Marlene raised her glass in a fake toast.

"Really?" James asked at the same time Sirius said:

"Don't blame you." The two looked at each other, choosing not to say anything.

"It'll come and we'll take it as it happens." Marlene told them definitively. "What game did your mum give you Lils?"

"It's a silly muggle game." Lily tried to pass off, pushing it under the table.

"We want to play," Sirius told her. He took a seat on the floor. "Come on. Don't hide the muggle games from us. We love muggle stuff."

"Padfoot has a motorbike he's working on fixing up." James told them.

"Really?" Lily lit up at the idea. "Those are so cool; I don't think I could ever drive one."

"I'll have to show you two later. Now show us the muggle game." Lily sighed, resigning herself to playing Monopoly with five people from the magical community.

"It's called Monopoly," she placed the box on the coffee table.

"I know that game, mum used to play it with me when I was a kid." Remus commented.

"Oh good, one person who knows the game."

"Used to, I don't remember how to play."

"And you were supposed to be of help." Lily teased him with a glare.

"Sorry Lils."

"For you wizards, you're going to kind of have to learn a slightly different monetary system." She apologized, starting to unload the pieces. "I'll be the banker for the game since I know what I'm doing."

"But goblins are bankers?" Peter was obviously confused.

"Not in the muggle world," she sighed. "If you are going to question the muggle game, we're not going to play."

"Okay, so Lily can be a banker and we don't question muggle logic. Got it." Sirius grinned at her.

-oOo-

After playing the game for a good couple of hours, James had to declare bankruptcy to Lily who had bought his properties out from under him. Peter was holding onto Park Place and Boardwalk, he was barely managing to stay alive around the board. Remus controlled the railroads and utility services currently. Sirius wasn't too far behind James as he had been bought out by Lily. Marlene had saved up her money and was now paying rent at a steady rate to the other players.

"I get why this is called Monopoly." Marlene sighed. She forked over eight-hundred pounds in rent to Lily for landing on one of her properties that she had in a set of three, with hotels.

"Sorry, I should've gone easier on you." Lily cringed.

"Don't apologize, we can open presents next." Peter stood and collected several packages from under the tree, leaving behind his fake money.

Lily picked up the game, reorganizing the pieces. Marlene grabbed their boxes and placed them around the two girls so they could pass them out individually. The other three boys quickly gathered their small packages and set them out on the table.

"Who wants to open gifts first?" Marlene asked.

"Padfoot, you go first since you're the oldest." Remus offered.

Sirius tore open the packaging on the first present, finding a large collection of various small motorcycle parts.

"Thanks Prongs," the two nodded at each other. He opened a package of colorful socks from Remus, a set of Zonko's joke boxes from Peter, a few new shirts from Marlene, and finally a collection of small muggle toys from Lily.

"These are brilliant!" He was playing with the wooden clackers.

Peter opened his presents next, finding a collection of sweets from Marlene.

"Sorry, I struggled to think of good presents for you."

"I love it Marls, don't worry." Peter reassured her.

He opened a set of muggle playing cards from Lily; she'd also included a list of games and instructions for each so that he could try them out. He thought it was one of the best things he had seen, curious as to why there were so many different types of Poker. He received a new sweater from James, a new Fanged Frisbee from Sirius (to replace his broken one) as well as several small boxes of dung bombs. Remus had bought him a muggle model of a train which you could assemble yourself. He was fascinated by how it looked similar to the Hogwarts Express. Despite being a half-blood, Peter had been raised by his with mother and didn't know much about the muggle world. His father abandoned them shortly after he was born.

Lily started picking up gifts, finding a large box of Acid Pops from Peter and she smiled, realizing he had remembered from the train ride to school in September. Sirius had thoughtfully bought her a new kit for Potions, and she stared at the silver instruments in awe.

"I got a large inheritance from my uncle," Sirius waved it off; he could tell she was going to question the price. Lily smiled.

Remus had bought her a box of chocolates and a couple pairs of Gryffindor socks. She held one of the pairs up to her hair. "Now this is a clashing color."

They laughed, and Lily pulled a pair over her bare feet for fun. They were warm and soft. Marlene had bought Lily a new set of quills and a bottle of color changing ink, something she wanted to test immediately. It was James' gift left for her. She reached for it, admiring the Christmas décor of the bag.

Lily pulled open the little sack and removed the tissue paper. She gasped and dropped the present to the floor. She looked up at James.

"This is too much," she told him.

"It's a present Lily."

"But my present for you is nowhere near as valuable."

"I don't care, because it came from the heart. Money doesn't make the present Lily." James reached over and dumped the bracelet onto his hand. He gently took the clasps and gestured for her wrist. Marlene was watching them in anticipation, they'd never gotten along for this long before—or spent this much time together talking and playing games. Lily slowly put out her hand and James gently placed the jewelry around her right wrist. She stared at it for a long time.

"Thank you," Lily finally whispered.

"No problem." James waved it off and turned toward Marlene. She was next to open her Christmas presents.

She flipped through packages. She found a wand holster from Sirius, a jar of licorice leeches from Peter, an enchanted mirror that shouted compliments at the viewer from Remus, and a new journal from Lily. When she opened James' present, she wasn't surprised to find the jewelry, but she was shocked at how pretty it was. Marlene held it up to the light, admiring the diamonds.

"Do I get the same treatment as Lily?" She teased looking at James. He shook his head and helped her clasp it around her neck. Lily felt a swell of jealously as his hand brushed the nape of Marlene's neck, he backed away quickly, but she couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Remus received a large collection of chocolate and books from the three boys, a new book bag from Marlene, and a snow globe from Lily. On the inside was a four wolves, howling at the top of the globe.

"It reminded me of you," Lily admitted quietly.

"Thanks, I like it." He shook the item, stirring up the white pellets of fake snow.

At last, it was James' turn and Lily was starting to wonder if she'd made a mistake with her gift. After seeing what he had bought her, she felt like she had something less grandeur. He had reassured her that money made no difference, but he was obviously rich enough to buy what she bought him without issue. She sunk down slightly, pushing herself farther under the coffee table. Sirius looked at her, confused by her movement. Lily shifted uncomfortably, trying not to show her saddened mood.

"Sometimes it hurts to be the youngest," James joked. "Too hard to wait to open gifts."

Sirius had bought him a new broomstick polishing kit, Peter a new book on Quidditch. Remus gave him a set of small lock picking tools, collected in a nice leather pouch. Marlene had settled on giving him a collection of various candies, one of them was a golden nugget snitch. James reached for Lily's gift and she wished she could dart across the table and snatch it from him. He was into the paper before she could do anything, and the new Quidditch gloves fell into his lap. James stared at them for a moment before grinning at Lily.

"Thanks, I've been meaning to get a new pair and I kept forgetting. These will come in handy."

"I'm glad you like them." Lily breathed easier, feeling like she had accomplished something.

"So I have a question for you," Marlene stood to get another glass of eggnog.

"What is it?" Peter asked curiously. His eyes narrowed and the rest of the Marauders looked at her.

"Why do you call yourselves by such weird names?" The four of them stiffened.

"Ooh, that's a good one." Lily grinned at them, tossing back her red hair with her jewelry-decked hand.

"It's kind of a personal thing, had to be there in the moment." Remus tried to pass it off.

"Don't believe you, but I'll take it." Marlene backed off. They immediately relaxed. Lily looked at them; it was obvious they were hiding something. She wanted to know what it was.


	10. A Memory of Nicknames

Chapter 10: A Memory of Nicknames

 _1973_

"So the real question is," thirteen-year-old Sirius leaned back against his headboard. He placed his hands behind his head, looking around the dorm room at his three best friends. "What are we going to call our pranking group?"

"The Marauders, of course." Peter told him definitively.

"How'd you come up with that, Pete?" Remus looked up at him.

"I was in the library the other day and I saw it in a book. So I looked up the definition and it seemed like a cool title." He shrugged. He sat up, crossing his legs like a pretzel.

"What's it mean?" James looked up from the Quidditch magazine he'd been perusing.

"A raider, troublemaker, plunderer, pirate, etcetera." Peter rattled off.

"I like it," Sirius told them. He reached over the edge of his bed and fished for one of the muggle motorcycle magazines he had. "It fits what we do."

"Since when have we raided anything?" Remus was exasperated.

"There's this thing called the Kitchens, that you know, we raid for food."

"James and Sirius are right." Peter pointed out.

"Okay, okay. Say we go with this 'Marauders' thing," Remus used air quotes, "and we do Sirius' map idea. If someone finds it, it can't have our names on it."

"So we come up with nicknames." James tossed the magazine onto his nightstand. "It's the easiest thing to do, plus we can call each other by those names."

"People would still know who was who."

"Not necessarily, most people pick up on nicknames, don't use them, and later never remember who was who anyway." Peter argued.

"Alright, it would appear that I am outvoted." Remus sighed. He turned and buried his face in his pillow, laying on his stomach.

"So what nicknames do we give each other?" Peter's excitement was infecting them.

"Want to learn how to cast our Patronus' and use those?" Sirius offered.

"That's a seventh year level spell Sirius," Remus announced. His voice muffled by the pillow.

"We could do it," he was more uncertain.

"We'll have to decide another way." James shook his head. "None of us are overly good at Defense, we get a passing mark."

"Fine."

-oOo-

"I'm going to go study with Lily, see you lads in a few hours." Remus announced. He stepped away from the group as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once he was out of sight, James pulled Sirius and Peter into an empty classroom. They looked at him expectantly.

"So we know Remus is a werewolf," he started.

"Yeah we've known for a year now, Remus knows we know." Sirius told him.

"Well I had this idea, and it started with our third year textbook and this other one I found in the library." He pulled both of them from his bag. "In our textbook it says that werewolves can handle the company of other animals on most occasions, some of them he won't attack. Or if they're large enough they can fend off the werewolf's attack."

"And?" Peter asked. James held up the other book. _A Guide to Becoming an Animagus_ was embossed on the front in gold lettering.

"We can become Animagi and help Remus through the full moon nights. We might even be able to make our nicknames based off our animagus forms."

"So we're going to register with the ministry to do this?" Sirius asked him.

"No, we have to keep this a secret from Remus. A surprise."

"James, it's illegal to be unregistered." Sirius hissed.

"Only if people find out that we're unregistered. No one besides us has to know." He argued.

"I'm willing to do it, if it's for Remus." Peter volunteered himself.

"Thanks Pete," James gripped the boy's shoulder in a friendly gesture.

"Okay, we'll try to do it—but if something goes wrong we explain everything and hopefully Dumbledore won't expel us." Sirius agreed reluctantly.

"Alright, now we're going to need to do some reconnaissance. What kind of animals will suit Remus the best and what ones we want to become." James grinned.

-oOo-

They were standing excitedly inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. There was a rumor going around the school that several bogarts had been shipped into the school by a careful breeder. The third year students were excited to be faced with them; it was a more practical lesson than reading about them.

"We practiced the charm last class. Feel free to practice it on your own. I will be putting you in small groups, each to a different boggart in the room. There are five of them to face off against today. Please organize yourselves in groups of ten."

The four Gryffindor boys banded together with six of the Hufflepuff boys that they had class with. Gryffindor was the only house with few boys overall, nobody had seen the house with such low numbers before in history. Each of the groups stood waiting in front of the five wardrobes, anticipating what their boggart might be. Some of them didn't know what they were afraid of, which made some of the other boys jealous. Remus had a particularly bad feeling about what his boggart was going to be. He hoped it wasn't Fenrir Greyback.

Once everyone was situated, Professor Gilbert waved his wand and the boggarts moved out of their containment. It moved quickly towards the first boy in a line, a Hufflepuff, and it turned into a large bird with beady red eyes. He cowered under it, slowly lifting his wand and trying to turn it into something more pleasant. The boggarts worked their way through the students, each of them anticipating their turn as they saw the things that the others were doing.

James stepped up to it and watched as it transformed into Professor McGonagall, she was informing him that he had failed his end of year exams and would consequently be expelled. Raising a shaky hand, he made the McGonagall boggart dance a jig. His friends looked at him curiously; it was a strange thing to see your friends' biggest fear. Sirius took his own turn with the boggart, it changed so that he was staring into the face of his parents and before they could say anything, he cast the charm. He didn't wait to see what it changed to, quickly turning on his heel, he pushed Peter more forcefully than he intended towards the magical creature.

The boggart was now a large prowling cat, it was stalking toward Peter and he scrambled backwards. He'd always had an issue with the cats that ran around the school. Mrs. Norris and the pets of fellow students.

"Riddikulus," he managed to choke out, seeing it turn into a bounding and playful dog.

It was Remus' turn to step up to the boggart. He was the last in the group and he wished he could shut his eyes. Forcing himself to stay alert, he watched as the boggart took on a smaller form. The object was obscured by clouds, but he knew what was coming. As they parted around the swirling night sky, a full moon rose above them. He cast the spell and changed it into a muggle water balloon which exploded when it hit the floor. Professor Gilbert stepped forward, but before the water droplets of boggart could gather into anything they could make out, he had sealed it back into the wardrobe.

"Congratulations, you are the first group to successfully complete the activity. You can go early if you'd like."

The boys rushed for their things, scampering out the door.

"I think I know a good nickname for you Remus," Sirius said as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"And that is?" He asked warily.

"Moony."

-oOo-

Remus was in another study session with Lily and so the group of three Marauders decided to sit in an empty classroom and work on their animagi project.

"Please don't tell me this thing is going to stay forever now." Peter turned, the abnormally large rat-tail protruded from his rear end. He had decided on a rat based on his fear of cats and their need for someone small to hit the knot on the whomping willow so they could sneak through the passageway. "It looks like a giant worm."

"Wormtail," James said looking at Sirius. They both grinned.

"No, please no." Peter tried to protest.

"Too late," they chorused together.

"I hate you both, so much."

"It's a good name." James argued.

"It is not."

"Nah it's a great name." Sirius raised his wand. "We'll help you get back to normal."

-oOo-

 _Spring 1995_

"What the hell are you three doing?" Remus stared at his friends. They had been acting strange for over a year and a half now, he had decided to ignore it at first to ignore it—but he'd had enough. He'd faked studying with Lily to follow them to the empty classroom.

Sirius was standing on four paws where his limbs should have been. A pair of black ears protruded out of his head. James had a large set of antlers sticking out of his head and a small tail peeking out under his shirt. One of his legs was of a large deer, but the other was distinctly human. Peter had large, round ear on his head and something which looked like a fat worm trailing on the ground behind him.

"Hey Moony," Sirius greeted uncertainly. "Do you mind giving us a hand maybe?"

"I think I'm more comfortable with watching you suffer until I get a straight answer about what you guys are doing." He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Come into the room and close the door. We'll explain." James sighed, completely resigned to admitting what they had been doing to Remus.

"Hold on, let me guess something. Peter is Wormtail because of the thing protruding out of his ass, James is Prongs because of those antlers, and Sirius is Padfoot because of his new limbs."

"Okay, so you figured out he nicknames. Now can you help us reverse this?" A tail slipped out of the back of his shirt.

"I still want a proper explanation first." He sat on one of the desks.

"We're trying to become animagi." James explained.

"If we're animals we can spend time with you on full moon nights." Peter confessed.

"What? I can't possibly put any of you in any kind of danger."

"That's the thing though Moony, you wouldn't be putting any of us in any kind of danger. Animals can accompany werewolves as long as they are big and can hold their own." Sirius said. "Granted, Wormtail is small, but we need him for the tree. I'm going to be this big black dog and Prongs is going to be a stag. He can hold you back with his antlers and we can make sure you stop hurting yourself."

"I can't believe you guys would do this for me." Remus rubbed the back of his neck.

"We've been doing a huge amount of studying on how to be animagi. We're not going into this blind. We're taking it in steps so as to try not to permanently get stuck with some odd feature." James held out the book to him. Remus perused a few of the pages.

"You're missing a few steps. I should probably help you guys out from now on." Remus closed the book. "Starting with rescuing Padfoot's spine."

"Thanks Moony," Peter was absolutely relieved.

-oOo-

"I feel like there is a better way to make this map." Peter told them as he traced the third floor corridor into place on the piece of parchment.

"There probably is," Remus admitted. He was working on attaching a few of the papers together.

"At least we're close to being done." James breathed out slowly. "What do you think of this for the cover page?"

They crowded around the parchment to look at it.

"That's great Prongs." Peter complimented. "Now how do we get the entire map to do that spell thing?"

"Well first we have to have the map assembled, and then we cast this spell." Sirius mocked. James hit him.

"I'll work on sketching out the Great Hall." James passed the cover page over to the desk Remus was working on. They had dragged four desks (from one of the empty classrooms) through the common room well after midnight one night so no one would notice.

"Have you finished the fifth floor corridor yet Padfoot?" Remus asked, reaching for a new jar of paper sealant.

"Almost," he cringed. Sirius knew he was in trouble.

"I need that set next, finish it soon, please."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved him off, sitting down at his own desk and putting new ink on his quill.

-oOo-

 _Fall 1995_

"We did it!" James cheered as he stumbled to a stop, transforming at a moment out of the large stag. Sirius and Peter appeared next to him, skittering over the roots of the edge of the forbidden forest. The three of them hugged, excited that they could now be with their friend on full moon nights.

"Now I feel like a Wormtail." Peter joked.

"The hard part is keeping an eye on you so I don't accidentally step on you." James admitted.

"That would hurt."

"That would kill you." Sirius snorted.

The three stepped onto the dewy lawn. It was early in the morning and the three would suffer from lack of sleep, but they had to be sure that they could hold their form for an entire night or they'd be in danger around Remus. It was a quiet morning, the wind was blowing and they could hear the slap of waves as the Black Lake hit the rocks. Their hearing had increased exponentially after becoming animagi and they were enjoying what they could pick up on. The dock creaked and the three of them snapped their heads to the feature jutting out under the tree the four teenagers loved to occupy. Lily was standing on the end, watching the sunrise over the far off mountain range.

James separated from his group and darted down to the dock. Sirius and Peter shook their heads, already knowing he was going to get shot down again. They made their way up to the Great Hall for breakfast, questioning the true need of a shower before class.

"Hey Evans," James greeted walking down the pier.

"Potter," she returned.

"The sunrise is beautiful."

"I didn't expect you to be someone who wakes up early to watch something so trivial."

"On the contrary, I find it reassuring that I have lived another day." They were quiet for a while. "You're more beautiful than any sunset."

"Oh please," Lily snorted. She looked at him for a moment. "If you ask me out again I'll make sure we never have a conversation like this again."

James swallowed the question. He didn't trust himself to say anything and so he stayed quiet and watched the sun peak through the trees of the other mountain. It was several minutes before Lily shivered and turned to head into the castle.

"Thank you." She squeezed his arm and James felt his heart jump into his throat. He could smell the soft wave of mint rolling off her skin. He nearly kissed her there, but before he could act on his urge, she was climbing the hill up to the castle.

James took a deep breath and followed her path, meeting back up with Sirius and Pete. They had met Remus in the Entrance Hall and were telling him about their adventure the night before over toast.


	11. A Very Snape Birthday

Chapter 11: A Very Snape Birthday

Severus knew he shouldn't be spying on Lily and her family, especially on Christmas, but his father was drunk again and he'd rather not be inside his house at the moment. She'd been sitting in her room most of the night, and he was sitting in the right spot to watch her move around and reorganize new clothes and work on packing her trunk early. He felt guilty, and like a stalker, watching her this way—but she refused to talk to him and for Severus, she was still his best friend.

He jumped when there was a loud crack of apparition. He heard Marlene McKinnon before he saw her. She and her father were walking towards the Evans household. When Evelyn answered the door, she called for Lily and the red head came to the door. Severus felt his breath quicken, his heart pounding in anticipation.

"I found out that James Potter and his friends are having a Christmas party tonight, I also happen to know that you still have their Christmas gifts and mine. They know we are coming, so go put on a cute sweater and let's enjoy a night out with our fellow students." Marlene got her speech out in one breath.

"Marls-" Lily tried to protest.

"Go, that sounds like so much fun." Evelyn told her daughter.

 _No, don't go. Don't tell her to go. A party with Potter? He's not worthy._ Severus thought. He was close to shooting out of the bush.

"Yeah, we have nothing going on here Lily. You deserve to have a little fun, especially since Petunia is at home with her boyfriend." He lowered his voice for the last sentence. Severus almost didn't hear him and he assumed that Petunia was in the living room.

"Fine," he heard Lily agree reluctantly. "Give me a couple minutes."

Severus hit his head against one of the thicker branches of the vegetation. _Of course, Lily had to agree to go to Potter's party._ It was his luck.

-oOo-

They returned to Hogwarts on January 7th, two days before Severus would be turning seventeen. When the ninth finally rolled around, it was a Monday and everyone would be returning to classes after the long winter break. Severus rolled over in bed and reached for his wand on the bedside table. He fished around until he found the slender piece of wood. Closing his green velvet curtains, he cast a simple lumos. He held up his wand with his left hand and prepared himself mentally for the tattoo that would have appeared on his right forearm.

Rolling his shoulders, Severus decided to brave the pain and looked down at his pale white skin. _Lily Josephine Evans_ was imprinted on his arm next to a grazing doe. As he watched the tattoo, the doe raised its head and walked gracefully to the other side of Lily's name. It lowered its head again and continued to eat. He knew it would be her; he had no doubt from when he was nine; two years before he had the tattoo from the ministry.

He rolled over and cast "Nox", efficiently plunging himself back into darkness. Severus was going to need of a wardrobe change. He had short-sleeved muggle shirts for the summer and shorter robes for school in the warmer spring and early summer months. He shifted in bed; his bare feet made him realize how cold it was outside his warm bed in the basement of the school.

Groaning, he pushed himself out of bed and made his way to the showers, picking out a dark sweater to wear under his school shirt—to make sure that his tattoo would be hidden completely.

Severus pushed a measly amount of shampoo through his hair. His father had an awful hair condition that he had to inherit. Overly oily skin and greasy hair, it was a pain in the ass. Gave him another reason to despise his muggle father. He had seen the tattoo on his mother's neck a number of times. Eileen Prince was meant to be with Tobias Snape and as such, both of them had suffered. Eileen was in love with a man who was abusive and an alcoholic. He hated magic and didn't give a damn about the son he had helped create.

Before exiting the shower stall, he dressed and dried his hair as much as he could. He stood in front of the mirror and ran a comb through the mess of long black hair. He'd considered cutting it several times, but he liked the way it hung around his face.

A few of his dorm mates started to filter into the bathroom and he left. It was better to have an early breakfast on the first day of the term than to turn up late. He still had an essay to finish for Slughorn, and the quiet Great Hall would give him the perfect opportunity.

There were only a few Ravenclaw's in the Great Hall and around ten Hufflepuff's. He was the first Slytherin awake for the morning. The Gryffindor table stood empty. Severus took a seat toward the back of the hall and reached for the toast. It was quiet, but the echoes of conversation from the other tables were unavoidable to overhear. Some of the Hufflepuff's were complaining about an essay for their Care of Magical Creature's class, the Ravenclaw's hosting a conversation around a recent tattoo exposure. Severus placed a hand over his own tattoo, begging silently that it would only ever be privy to him.

He pulled out his own unfinished essay and worked on adding a few more inches to the essay while eating a piece of toast. He gently blew away a few crumbs that landed on his parchment, unable to swipe at them with his hand for fear of smearing the fresh ink. It was around thirty minutes before he heard familiar voices approaching the Great Hall. He looked up from his study and saw Marlene and Lily making their way over to the Gryffindor table. When Lily brushed her hair back, he noticed the beautiful bracelet on her wrist. The gems looked real and he knew the Evans family could never afford something like that for their daughter. There was a reason why people lived in Cokeworth.

Severus wondered who had gifted her the piece, perhaps it had been Marlene. He tried to focus back on his homework, but Lily had a way of distracting him. Even though the two tables had rotated to be on opposite ends of the hall for that year. Severus struggled to finish his essay, trying hard not to bull shit any of the information as he liked Potions and Slughorn would know he had given up at the end.

He managed to finish the essay and his breakfast as the Marauders entered the hall. Severus quickly packed his school bag and made for the exit. None of them noticed him and Severus found refuge on one of the walls around the courtyard. It had snowed overnight and it was cold, but he didn't want to be inside where others would be willing to talk to him. He got the feeling that, despite their faked disinterest in the tattoos, they would be crawling over him to figure out who Severus Snape was destined to be with.

He sat in the cold for a long time. When the clock chimed to announce that it was time for class, Severus' fingers were red and he couldn't move them. His limbs were stiff and the bottom part of his bag was damp from the snow. It took him a while to make his joints willing to move; he considered not going to class, but didn't want to be in trouble with McGonagall, especially since he was a prefect.

He hurried to class, slipping in through the open door and paying no mind to the mindless chatter from his classmates. They were discussing Christmas presents and Holiday trips. He sunk into a seat next to Aaron Avery; he looked up for only a moment before turning back to his essay. He was trying to finish the transfiguration assignment as Severus had done with Potions; only later and when he was more pressed for available time.

"Hey Evans," Severus heard James greet.

"Morning Potter." She replied politely. He adjusted his position enough to watch the pair in his peripheral vision. James' hand shot out and grabbed her right wrist. Severus figured that the teen was examining the article, trying to decide where she had gotten it from.

"You're wearing it," he smiled.

"Yes, thank you again for giving me something so precious." Severus' heart sunk, _it had come from Potter_.

"It was nothing." His neck and ears flushed with heat and his hand shot into his already messy hair.

"So, you turned seventeen today." Eric Mulciber threw an arm around Severus' shoulders, startling him out of his activity.

"I did," Severus admitted reluctantly.

"And your tattoo?" Aaron prompted, momentarily pulled away from his essay.

"No name," he replied without a thought.

"Damn." Eric watched his face for any expression change. He tried hard to stay calm. "What animal did you get at least?"

"Snake, nothing special." He shrugged.

"Very general," Aaron agreed turning back to his harried writing. The door opened and he moaned. He hadn't finished the essay before McGonagall arrived.

"Mr. Avery, I see that you have once again pushed off your essay writing until the last minute." She looked down her nose at him and Aaron nodded slowly. "One point from Slytherin and I will grade it as is. As for the rest of you, please place your _finished_ essays on your desk."

They obeyed and the essay's collected themselves and organized a neat pile on the professor's desk.

"Now, let's discuss the basic principles of transfiguring humans, shall we?"


	12. Hogsmeade

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

Lily was not anticipating her seventeenth birthday. After witnessing what had happened with Sirius and peter, she didn't want to know who her soulmate was.

Marlene had abandoned her in Honeydukes on the January 28th Hogsmeade weekend. Lily knew her friend was somewhere in the village buying her birthday present. She pulled out her coin purse and looked at the three gold galleons with a scatter of sickles and Knuts. If she bought any Acid Pops, she wouldn't be able to buy Marlene, Remus, or James a birthday present. Changing her mind on shopping, she stepped out into the windy street and fought her way to the shops where she could buy early birthday presents for her friends.

James was in the Quidditch shop when she stepped into it. He smiled at her and Lily glanced around at the confusing items. She picked up a cushion and wondered what it was used for.

"Those are useless, brooms come with cushioning charms." James told her. Lily jumped and dropped the product, turning she found her face in his chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's fine." Lily stuttered. She tilted her head up to look at his face, trying to ignore their close proximity.

"What brings you in here today?"

"I'm browsing while Marlene shops on her own." She tried to pass off.

"You do know that I like other things besides Quidditch, don't you?" James commented quietly.

"Of course I do." Lily turned red. She didn't know what James enjoyed outside of Quidditch. "I told you I was browsing."

"You don't play Quidditch." He replied, turning to look at one of the shelves.

"So I can't browse in here?" She argued.

"Do you know what this is?" He held up a white thing with a strange strap and cupped front piece. It kind of looked like underwear, but awkwardly placed for general wearing. She hoped it wasn't underwear.

"No."

"Good, please don't ever find out." He grinned. "Come on. Let's go get drinks at the Three Broomsticks."

Her mind flashed to the small amount of money in her purse. "I'm not thirsty."

"I'll pay for you," he offered. Lily fumed.

"If I was thirsty I would pay for myself Potter." She started to walk away, shoving open the shop door.

"Lily," the use of her first name made her stop. "If you allow me to buy you one drink, I'll help you pick out a present for Moony."

"Fine," Lily agreed. She did want a drink after. The door shut on her again, blocking out the cold.

"Alright, let me buy one thing really quick and we'll go." He dug around in the box of things he'd held out to her moments ago.

James shoved it deep into his pocket once he paid for it. They made their way back up the hill, the wind biting at them, and stepped into the crowded pub. Lily moved to an open two-person table while James shoved his way through the crowd to buy the butterbeer.

"You're buying birthday presents awfully early." James said when he came to the table.

"Wanted to be done with it," Lily laughed nervously. She pushed the coin purse further into her robe.

"Smart, I never think that far ahead." He admitted.

"It makes life a little easier." She shifted uncomfortably in the chair and raised the drink to her lips. "How come you aren't with your friends?"

"We're buying Remus a gift as well. Next Hogsmeade weekend isn't until after his birthday."

"Right," Lily nodded.

"So, I don't know a lot about you, despite that we've been in the same house for over five years now. Where did you grow up?" James asked. He'd been curious for a long while about her life before Hogwarts.

"Oh, I grew up in Cokeworth." She whispered.

"I've never heard of that city before."

 _Good_ , Lily thought. "It's a pretty small area."

"What are you doing besides browsing Quidditch shops today?" James smirked. Lily scowled at him.

"Trying to find meaningful gifts for your friends is hard. I don't have anything like this," she shook her right wrist and the bracelet jangled, "to give out to my friends."

"As glad as I am that you admitted that we are friends, Evans, I don't give ridiculously expensive gifts to my friends. My mum helped pick those out and insisted I give them to you and Marlene. I questioned it. I don't like to flaunt that I'm rich. Instead, I do simple things like pay for lunches when we go to Hogsmeade and whatnot. Padfoot does the same thing. He has a huge inheritance from his uncle."

"I don't mean to sound bitter. I do love the bracelet James." She reached out and touched his hand, momentarily holding his hand across the table.

"It's totally fine." James pulled himself away from her and finished his drink. "Let's go get Moony a present from you."

Lily followed him back out into the snow. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and Lily felt guilty for what she had said in the pub. She was knocked to the side in the crowded street and she reached out instinctively, wrapping a hand around James' elbow.

"So we don't get separated." She told him, poking her nose out from her scarf.

"Right," he nodded, pushing on into the snow.

They stopped inside a bookshop and shook themselves off before heading into the aisles. Lily found herself staring at several muggle stories that she liked reading before coming to Hogwarts. James quickly became distracted in the Transfiguration section.

Lily decided to buy a cheap set of _The Lord of the Rings_ and _The Hobbit_ for Remus; she thought he might like them. After telling James that she had picked out a present for Remus, he made his way to the counter to ring up a book he had decided to buy for himself. She glanced at the Transfiguration section and pulled out a book on being an animagi. Thinking it might interest James, Lily added it to her pile of books to buy (grabbing a pocket edition of _Quidditch Rules and Regulations_ on her way to the counter). She spent one galleon and ten sickles on the two gifts, pleased with the price. She could buy something a little nicer for Marlene and still be able to get a couple Acid Pops on their next Hogsmeade trip.

Lily dragged James into a clothing shop and picked out a fancy scarf and a new set of gloves for Marlene. The scarf was silky and had large flowers imprinted on the white material. Coming from a magical village, the flowers would open and close, mimicking blooming flowers. It cost her her two remaining Galleons and Lily supposed she'd bought something a little too expensive.

"It was fun shopping with you today," Lily told James as they walked back to the castle. The wind had died down, but it was replaced with snow.

"Yeah, the same for me. I don't think anyone has even seen Lily Evans and James Potter getting along this well before." He laughed and she joined in.

"Perhaps they'll see it more in the future."

"I think they will," he bumped her lightly. She nearly fell over into the snow. "Sorry."

"Lily!" A voice called out from behind them. The pair turned and saw Marlene struggling to run through the thick snow to them. They waited politely for her. "I got you the best present, I can't wait for Monday."

"You're not supposed to tell me that, now I want to open it." Lily laughed and wrapped an arm through Marlene's.

"I'm going to go see if I can find my friends, catch up with you later?" James asked taking a few steps back toward Hogsmeade.

"See you later James," Lily waved.

"You and James?"

"Oh shut up."

-oOo-

"So, Cokeworth. Anybody know anything about that city?" James asked when the boys arrived back in their dorm after dinner.

"It's one of the poorest cities in England. People with little money live there, and there's a further separation between factions in the city. The richer side of poor have fairly nice houses. Those with less money live on the River Bank. They call it 'Spinner's End'." Remus rattled off.

"It's a poor city?" James looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, my mom considered moving there a few years ago when a house opened up, but she got a better job in East Jaywick, which is where we already live." Peter explained. "We were going to get a place in Spinner's End."

"Why did you want to know about Cokeworth?" Sirius asked him.

"Lily told me today that that's where she lives."

"No way!" Peter's jaw dropped.

"You didn't know that?" Remus looked up from the magazine he'd been perusing. Sirius got a glimpse of the cover, realizing it was Witch Weekly.

"She'd never told me before." James shrugged, learning against the banister of his bed.

"Snape grew up in Spinner's End according to Lily, that's why they were friends."

"Well that makes a hell of a lot more sense." Sirius nodded. He looked over at James who was staring determinedly at the wood floor.

"It explains why Lily thought the bracelet was too much, and why she was freaking out earlier over me buying butterbeer."

"How much do you think Lily had today?" Remus asked quietly.

"I don't know. She walked into Spintwitches earlier while I was buying a new jockstrap."

"And you bought it in front of her?" Peter's left eyebrow rose.

"She didn't know what it was."

"Innocent," Sirius chuckled.

"What was she doing in Spintwitches?" Remus looked up at him.

"She said she was browsing, I get the feeling she was looking for my birthday present." James pursed his lips. "I convinced her to let me buy some butterbeer and we went shopping for Marlene's and Moony's birthday presents."

"There's another Hogsmeade weekend before your birthday though Prongs." Sirius was puzzled.

"But if Lily is poor Padfoot, she was probably wanting to make sure she'd have enough money for presents before buying anything for herself. That's what I do." Peter shrugged.

"So," Sirius drifted off, unable to think of anything to say.

"When you buy things for poor people, it's best to make sure that you make it clear it's not because they're poor, but you can't use the word poor." Peter explained. "How'd you manage to get Lily to agree to drinks earlier, Prongs?"

"I told her that if she let me buy her a drink I'd help her find a birthday present for Moony. I explained later that Padfoot and I buy drinks for our friends all the time."

"That makes sense, trades and friendship are good reasons to let other people buy things."

"I feel like there are now rules to something I was never aware of." Sirius cleared his bed of the pile of magazines.

"Well I mean, no one wants to feel poor." Peter shrugged.


	13. A Need for a Sweatband

Chapter 13: A Need for a Sweatband

Monday morning came too soon, Lily rolled over in bed, only to find a new black ink tattoo next to the emerald bracelet James had given her. A beautiful doe was grazing next to the name. She didn't feel as shocked as she thought she should have been, but Lily figured that on some levels she had known who her soulmate was. _James Fleamont Potter_ ; she hadn't known his middle name.

"Happy birthday!" Marlene called from outside her closed curtains. Lily sat up, quickly reaching for something to cover her tattoo.

"Good morning Marls." Lily returned her greeting and pushed her hand under her pillow.

"How does it feel to be seventeen?"

"No different than how I felt yesterday when I was still sixteen."

"Tattoo?" Marlene peeked in through the curtains.

"Personal." Lily brushed it off.

"I hope you have something to hide it with. Wrist was a bad choice." She looked pointedly at the pillow that Lily had her hand under.

"You don't think about that stuff when you're eleven." Lily argued. "Look at Pete."

"Point noted. You should probably take a shower soon, the rest of the girls are already leaving for breakfast."

"Right, I'll be out of bed in a moment."

Marlene pushed her curtains closed again and Lily reached for her nightstand where she had placed the sweatband the night before. She gently unclasped the bracelet from James and put it on her left wrist instead, pulling the black band around her right wrist. It covered the tattoo nicely and Lily felt confident that she could now go through the day without people asking about the mark.

Once in the shower she removed the band and bracelet temporarily. Lily spent a good few minutes watching the doe on her tattoo dance around James' name. Occasionally it would jump on top of his letters and hop over the capitals. She smiled softly, resigning herself to waiting. If James got her as his soulmate, she wouldn't wear the band anymore—there wouldn't be a reason to.

When she walked out of the showers, dressed for the school day, Marlene handed her a gift. Lily opened it excitedly, finding a gorgeous, hand-knit, baby blue scarf. She immediately wrapped it around her neck.

"It's perfect Marls, and the color is gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it," they hugged. "I also scattered some Acid Pops on your pillow while you were getting ready."

"Now that's what I call friendship," Lily winked. She collected one of the sweets for the school day and together they made their way down into the common room where the four boys were waiting for them.

"Happy birthday!" They chorused.

"Thank you," Lily smiled, pulling each of them into a hug.

"Where's your bracelet?" James asked looking at her right wrist.

"Right here," she held up her left hand.

"You switched it."

"Yeah, my tattoo is kind of right here." She pointed at the sweatband.

"I forgot." James stared between the two adornments; realizing that it was deadly quiet in their group, he held out his gift for her.

Lily took it and pulled at the paper. Inside was a bottle of butterbeer and a new quill and ink set.

"Thank you James, I've been needing that new set." She smiled at him, squeezing his arm over giving another hug.

Lily tucked the present gently inside her school bag. Sirius handed his to her next and inside was a book on challenging potions and a pocket edition of _Most Important Charms_. Remus' gift of a book detailing _How to Get a Wizard in 20 Steps_ made Lily laugh and read out "Step 1: Identifying A Fanciable Wizard".

"I suppose that one's been done for me, check." Lily joked flicking her wrist.

"You know who it is?" Peter asked as he handed her his present.

"Yeah, and I do like them. I want to wait to make sure it's not unrequited." Lily's smile was sad and she glanced at Sirius.

Peter's present contained some candy and a small potions ingredients kit. It had a piece on it which would allow her to attach it to her robes or bag as she saw fit. She supposed that it might even fit nicely on the handle of her cauldron.

"These are perfect guys, thank you so much." Lily hugged the four one more time before they walked as a group to the Great Hall for a late breakfast.

-oOo-

"You okay mate?" Sirius asked during Potion's class that day. He leaned across the table and looked at James' sullen face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I want to know what my tattoo says."

"Really? Even after seeing what's going on with those around us as they try to hide them." Remus looked up at him in surprise, accidentally dropping a mint leaf into the potion. He quickly tried to fish it out before it ruined the product.

"Yes, but only because I want to know if the person I've loved for over two years now is who I'm supposed to be with."

"Lily," Peter stated.

"I'm so screwed, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily, we don't know what name Lily has on her wrist. She likes them, whoever they are." Sirius shrugged. "That's one step higher than me."

"Is it?"

"I mean, she has a chance of them being her soulmate."

"Not necessarily Padfoot, she could think that they are going to like her. Besides, does your soulmate have their tattoo yet? It's possible they could have you." Remus tried to cheer him up.

"They won't Moony, I know, even though it hasn't turned up yet."

-oOo-

On February 14th, it was Marlene's birthday. She had always hated sharing a birthday with the holiday surrounded with love, but she liked the idea of finding out her soulmate on Valentine's. The problem was that she didn't recognize the name adorning her right breast. _Ryan Moran Andrews_ , he sounded attractive and somewhere in her, she knew that she would love him because he was her soulmate—but she had never met a Ryan Andrews in her life.

"Morning and a happy birthday." Lily called through Marlene's curtains.

"Thanks Lils," her pajama top snapped back to her body. She slipped out of the bed. "Do you know a Ryan Andrews?"

"No, why?"

"Apparently he's my soulmate."

"Ah you got one like Peter."

"Who is yours Lily?"

"I'm scared to tell you in case it turns out to be unrequited."

"I won't tell him, even if he doesn't get you. Please Lily?"

"Fine," she sighed. Lily stood and walked over to Marlene's bed. She gently slipped the band around her hand so Marlene could read James' name on her wrist.

"You will make cute babies."

"I'm not even thinking about that yet!" Lily exclaimed. She collected Marlene's present. "That's for you, I'm going to go shower."


	14. A Fight

Chapter 14: A Fight

Remus' birthday came and went; he was like Peter and Marlene, unsure who _Nymphadora Anna Tonks_ was. Sirius thought the last name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it. It was several days after Remus' birthday when he brought up the topic of Sirius' tattoo again. They were alone in the boy's dorm, Peter was in detention and James was helping Lily and Marlene with Transfiguration homework.

"Has your soulmate had their birthday yet, Padfoot?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, they've had their birthday." He flipped a page in the muggle motorcycle magazine he had been reading.

"You're not their soulmate?"

"Nope, definitely not. Knew that before though." Sirius curled the cover of the magazine back, trying to focus in on the article discussing new thrust capacitors.

"Sorry," Remus told him.

"It's fine," Sirius shook it off.

"Do you want to tell me who it is?"

"You are the last person I would want to tell Moony." He admitted without thinking.

"What do you mean I'm the last person you would tell?"

"I mean what I said. I won't ever tell you who it is."

"So you would tell Prongs or Wormtail and you wouldn't tell me?"

"That's right."

"Why the hell would you do that? I thought I was one of your best friends Padfoot."

"I'm not saying you aren't, I know that you would never understand."

"And Lily does? She's not even one of our close friends." Remus yelled.

"I'm gay Remus," Sirius shocked him by forgoing their nicknames for each other. "My soulmate is a man and he is straight. How the hell do you think you'd feel? The others understand that concept a little easier than you ever have. I'm sorry, but I won't tell you who my soulmate is."

"Sirius," Remus reached out of his arm.

"I'm going to go." He shrugged away from the werewolf and walked down into the common room. Lily looked up.

"Sirius are you okay?" She pushed up from the floor. He shook his head, staring at her. "James I'm going to take a break."

"Do you want me there to mate?" James stood quicker than Lily.

"Sure," he shrugged.

"I'll watch your things." Marlene offered.

Lily gently took Sirius' hand and pulled him out of the common room. James followed closely behind them as they headed to occupy the nearest empty classroom. The one that they had stolen desks from. The classroom where Sirius had fully confessed his love for Remus. Lily pushed Sirius into a sitting position on one of the student desks, sitting on the Teacher's and gesturing for James to join her.

"Moony and I had a fight."

"What about?" James asked, his leg was knocking against Lily's and despite the situation, she felt a rush of emotion for him.

"My tattoo." He lifted his shirt so James could see it for the first time. The dog was wagging its tail excitedly, sitting next to Remus' full name.

"He saw the tattoo?" Lily asked, bracing herself against the desk.

"No, he didn't see it. He asked me about it because he told me to wait until after my soulmate's birthday to be sure that they weren't my soulmate."

"And he has this Nymphadora girl."

"Exactly, I told him that my soulmate had their birthday and that it was as I expected. He asked me if I wanted to talk about it with him and I kind of told him that he was the last person I wanted to talk to." James and Lily winced. James now realized how damaging the situation was to Sirius since the reveal of his tattoo. "He got mad at me because I trusted Lily with the information, but refused to tell him. So I told him that I was gay and that my soulmate was straight."

"I'm sorry to be part of the reason that you fought with Remus," Lily reached out and rubbed Sirius' arm. He hugged her; James tried his best not to feel jealous—especially after his best friend had come out as not being the slightest bit interested in women.

"It's not your fault Lily. I didn't feel like I could tell any of my closer friends about how I felt. Although Prongs might kill me if I keep hugging you." The three of them laughed quietly.

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend on Saturday, want to spend the day with me?" She offered.

"Yeah, it'll be my treat for anything you want though, because you're so supportive."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can and you will. We're friends Lily." Sirius smiled at her.

"What are you going to do about Moony, Padfoot?"

"I don't know. I'm still pissed at him. You know why I can't tell him. He seemed hurt when I shook him off though—he's never understood homosexual relationships. You remember what happened in third year."

"Yeah I remember," James crossed his arms.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked.

"Not really." James shook his head. "Padfoot is lucky that you and I are as open as we are. I think Wormtail will be, but Moony has always been tricky."

"You want to snog James to make up for Remus being a jerk?" Lily offered.

"I mean, if you're okay with it." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at James. James' eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"It'd be pretty hot I think," she teased.

"I am not snogging you Padfoot, no matter how much I love you."

"Damn."

Their laughter died down, leaving them in a comfortable silence for a long while. Lily played with Sirius' shoulder length hair, braiding small strands of it.

"You want to show me your tattoo Lils? Make me feel better?"

"I'm not sure how that will possibly cheer you up." She argued.

"Marlene told me that you showed her."

"She is such a traitor."

"Come on Evans, you can show him." James tried to convince her.

"I can't, I want to know if my soulmate has me before I tell anyone and they haven't had a birthday yet." Lily rolled her eyes. "I do love my soulmate though, so I'm expecting Sirius to pick me up if it's unrequited."

"You can count on it."

-oOo-

The fight continued through the rest of the week. On Saturday, Lily, Marlene, and Sirius met in the Great Hall to head down to Hogsmeade. James had been dragged into going with Peter and Remus, effectively splitting their group. Remus was even angrier that Sirius had told James who was involved with his tattoo and poor Marlene had been berated because she was friends with Lily. The six were at odds with one another. For Remus, it was no longer about Sirius being gay, he had no current issue with it, but his anger lasted because he felt like Sirius couldn't trust him.

"Butterbeer sound good?" Sirius suggested.

"Sure, after I need to get James a birthday present." Marlene replied.

Lily followed behind the pair who were laughing brightly in the warm March sunlight. They didn't normally have good weather this time of year. They saw Remus, Peter, and James on a glance as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. The three were arguing, but Sirius ignored them and strutted into the bar. Lily and Marlene shared a look, rolling their eyes, before following him.

The pair claimed a table near the window where they could watch the street and easily alert James and his group that they were in the pub. Sirius found them moments later with three butterbeers in his hands.

"What are you planning on getting Prongs, Marls?" Sirius asked. He took a long drink from his glass.

"I'm not sure. What did you buy him Lily?"

"A book, two of them. One is on Transfiguration which James likes and the other is a pocket edition of the rules for Quidditch. I suppose he might already have the second one, though." Her face fell.

"He doesn't." Sirius reassured her. "He always lugs around the big one."

"Good," Lily smiled. Sirius made a mental note to tell James to throw out his pocket edition of the book later. He needed a new one anyway.

"Still don't know what to get him." Marlene distracted herself with the warm drink.

"Why don't you buy him something simple?" Lily offered.

"That's not an idea Lils." She protested.

"Get him a journal." Sirius thought out loud.

"I'm sorry, what?" Marlene dropped her glass to the table, spilling a bit of it over the rim. Her upper lip was coated with foam, but she couldn't believe Sirius Black had told her to buy James Potter a journal.

"James likes drawing from time to time, you could get him a blank journal and a new quill and ink as a gift. I'm sure he'd like it."

"He is always doodling in the margins of his essays and text books." Lily noted, placing a hand on her chin in thought. "I never put two and two together before."

"Alright, two new quills, a bottle of ink, and a blank journal. Now we know where we're going."

"Scrivenshaft's." Lily grinned. She loved going there; the different types of quills fascinated her. Marlene loved going there because they sold inks with sweet perfumes to spice up your essays. Sirius hated going there. He sighed.

-oOo-

James, Peter, and Remus were walking back through the streets from the Hogshead. After they had spotted Sirius, Lily, and Marlene in the window, they quickly decided on attending the pub for a drink instead. Lily had smiled apologetically at James as he passed, Sirius had ignored them—or he'd been distracted by the fight that had broken out at the bar. He wasn't sure. They decided that Zonko's would be the next on the list for their shopping experience, even if they didn't buy anything. James was planning on politely ignoring his friends and feigning interest in random objects. If they wanted to purchase anything. He didn't want to spoil his birthday presents.

Their plans immediately changed when they were walking past Scrivenshaft's, a store that Remus loved to visit because of the multi-colored inks and fine parchment. Sirius hated going there; he only went when he needed the bare minimum of supplies to finish his schoolwork. Yet there he was, inside the shop, laughing with Lily and Marlene as they modeled different types of quills. Remus' jaw tightened and his mitten covered hands flexed.

"Moony," James put a hand on his shoulder.

"I fucking hate Padfoot." He growled, storming up the road. James looked at Peter.

"I still have no clue what's going on, I missed a lot when I was studying for my Arithmancy test, didn't I?" James patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's talk about it later Wormtail."

"Thanks." He grinned up at his friend. "We should probably go find Moony, before he hurts himself."

"Run." James decided. They would catch Remus faster if they moved quicker than him. He could never move well in the snow.


	15. The Last of Us

Chapter 15: The Last of Us

"How long do you think they're going to keep this up?" Lily peered over the back of the couch in the common room.

She, Marlene, James, and Peter had claimed the study area after dinner. They only had to accommodate one first year who refused to move from the squishy armchair. Marlene and Peter preferred working on the floor anyway.

The group had invited Sirius and Remus to join them, the problem was that they showed up at the same time. Sirius came in from the common room door with snacks as Remus had stepped down from the dormitory with his schoolbooks. They were at a standstill on opposite sides, their glares focused only on each other. The fight had grown attention over the last week—but the worst part was that the night of the full moon had been the night before.

Sirius still had his sense of duty and had turned up to help the other two out with Remus, but his anger transferred into the beast. Remus had wailed on Sirius hard throughout the night and he was feeling the pain the next day. A couple second years snuck past Remus to get to their dorms and broke the growing tension. Remus took a hard seat next to Lily while Sirius took the floor next to Peter. Their group was silent.

"I'm struggling with understanding the Seventh Hour principle in Transfiguration." Lily tried.

"Yeah, let me help you." James quickly jumped for his book, pushing away the open bottles of ink scattered on the coffee table.

-oOo-

Once their study session was over, Sirius grabbed Remus' bicep and pulled him back from the group.

"What do you want Padfoot?" Remus growled.

"We can't keep fighting like this. Prongs' birthday is in two days and you had one of your roughest nights last night." Sirius responded. The other four slowed their pace as they tried to listen to the discussion.

"Fine." He yanked his arm free. "Lead the way."

Sirius stepped out of the common room and led Remus to their overused empty classroom. They had made too many trips here to have serious conversations, but it seemed like the safest place. It was a room where everyone could be completely honest with themselves. Remus sat on the desk, leaning so that he could dart at a moment's notice. Sirius made himself comfortable on the teacher's desk.

"I'm sorry for keeping the tattoo and everything hidden from you. I was the first one to get it and everyone else has pretty much shared their tattoos, except Lily, but it still feels too personal for me." Sirius started out.

"James hasn't shared." Remus tried to joke.

"The bloke isn't seventeen yet," Sirius waved it off. "Two days away."

"Yeah." They were quiet. "I'm sorry about last night. I can't hide any of my emotions from the monster in me."

"You're not a monster Moony." Sirius rubbed his sore ribs. "I deserved it, honestly."

"You didn't deserve it. I was so mad that somehow James knew more about your tattoo than I did. I talked to Wormy though and he doesn't know much either. He was stressed with the test and didn't know what was going on. Prongs cleared it up for him I think." Sirius hummed, trying to think of what James would've said to their other friend. "I want you to trust me Padfoot."

"I do trust you. I trust you enough to tell you that the person on my soulmate tattoo is someone I love a lot. I care about them, but they are also close to me. We already have a relationship that I don't want to mess up, especially because I know that he's straight and that I'm not."

"But Prongs knows the name."

"Because I needed someone to vent to after I fought with you. I originally planned on only talking to Lily, but he was there with her and I realized I needed someone."

"Someone that wasn't me."

"Someone that wasn't you." Sirius agreed. "I was mad at you. It didn't make me want to buddy up and spill my heart to you."

"I'm sorry that I've thrown a tantrum over this." Remus looked down at the floor. "These tattoo's fuck with us as people."

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it sooner." Sirius grinned at him.

"Are we good Pads?"

"We're good." Sirius agreed.

"Finally," a voice said outside the door. Curious they pulled it open to find the other four eavesdropping. Marlene and Lily looked sheepish, but James and Peter were grinning.

"Now we can be the Marauders again." James tried weakly.

"After we hex you." The two raised their wands and the four teens scattered.

-oOo-

James woke early in the morning on his birthday. He rolled up his pajama sleeve on his right arm. A stag, that reminded him a lot of his animagus form, lifted its head to look at him before it continued eating non-existent grass. Nervous to see the rest of his tattoo, James' eyes slid from the animal to the name of his soulmate. _Lily Josephine Evans._

 _Josephine is a beautiful middle name_ , he thought. James had guessed early on that Lily was his soulmate—except he couldn't tell her. Lily loved her soulmate, but she'd never told them who it was. His fingers traced the letters of her name, marveling the magic that went into the tattoo.

"Morning mate," Sirius greeted. He had pulled his curtains open and was watching James from across the room.

"Were you watching me?" James pulled the sleeve back down, self-conscious of his tattoo.

"I was awake before you and had nothing else to do. Didn't realize you would be fondling your own bicep." Sirius grabbed a package from the end of his bed. "Happy Birthday Prongs."

James caught the tossed present and quickly unwrapped it. He found four tickets to _The Broomstick Charmers_ concert.

"Blimey, these had to be expensive. I heard they sold out in the first hour once the owls started arriving."

"I was one of the first owls in. I sent it a little early to make sure I got them in time."

"You're a devil, Padfoot." James teased.

"Didn't you know that's my middle name? Sirius 'Devil' Black."

"I thought your middle name was Orion." Remus mumbled sleepily from his four-poster.

"Orion means 'devil'," Sirius tried.

"Like hell it does." Peter argued.

"I feel personally attacked."

"Good," James grinned at him. "I'm going to go shower."

"Hold on, our presents first." Peter threw a badly wrapped package at him.

"Thanks Wormy." James pulled the paper apart and smiled at the new pair of socks. "These are great, I love the quaffles."

He watched the pattern move around. He did love socks; he wore Quidditch themed ones during every game.

"So who's on your tattoo?" Remus asked, standing to hand James his gift.

"Lily," James admitted playing with a loose flap in the wrapping paper. "It's most likely unrequited though."

"I doubt that." Remus chuckled.

James found a box inside the package. He pulled off the lid and stared down at an empty gold frame. It held a shimmering piece of colored glass.

"Is it rude to ask what it is?"

"It's a soulmate frame. It'll capture the memory of the first time you and your soulmate realize that you have each other."

"And if Lily doesn't have me?" James raised an eyebrow.

"She will. I'm certain of it." Sirius consoled.

"Have you seen it?" They looked at him.

"No, she hasn't shown me. I don't know if Marlene has even seen it."

"Marlene has, she let it slip a couple weeks ago that Lily showed her." Remus blurted. "Whoops."

"Did she tell you who it was?" James perked up.

"No. She kept that much a secret."

"Of course she'd withhold the most interesting information." Sirius snorted.

"Now I shall shower, and I will consider telling Lily." He agreed at Remus' look.

"That's all I want."

-oOo-

"Happy Birthday James." Lily said breathlessly when they stepped into the common room.

"Thanks Evans," his hand shot into his hair. He glanced at the bag and tissue paper clutched in her hands.

"And here I thought you were calling me Lily now." She pursed her lips.

"Habit, sorry Lily."

"Here's your present anyway, _Potter_." She joked holding out the bag.

James took it from her, pulling out the tissue paper and reaching for the other contents. There was a book on being an animagi that James found ironic and tried not to laugh over. The other was a pocket edition of _Quidditch Rules and Regulations._ Sirius had forced James to throw out his overused version a couple weeks before. He hadn't done it willingly.

"Sirius told me that you needed a copy since you didn't have one." Lily offered as explanation. He glanced at his best mate who held a finger to his lips and winked. He had planned it so that Lily felt like she was getting him a good present.

"Thanks Lily, this is going to come in handy." He tucked it into the pocket on his robe. She perked up, glancing at Marlene who was holding a ribbon tied box.

"Sirius said you would like these." Marlene pushed the box on top of his animagi book. He pulled the ribbon loose and opened the lid. He recognized the bottles of ink, quill, and notebook from the modeling session in Scrivenshaft's. Remus started, recognizing them as well. "He convinced me that you like drawing."

She shifted uncomfortably. The story pieces were falling into place for their actions over the last few weeks. James smiled.

"I love it Marls, thank you so much." He gave both witches a hug and tucked his remaining gifts into his school bag. "These will get a lot of use."

Lily rubbed the tattoo on her wrist. She ached to tell James about the mark, but he hadn't said anything about his own soulmate tattoo. Deciding that it was for the best that she keep quiet, none of them brought it up—leaving the marks in the past.

-oOo-

When they were sitting in charms, practicing a fluffing charm for pillows from first year, James leaned over to Lily. He put an arm around the back of her chair to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Thanks for the books. I've always wanted to be an animagi." He couldn't hide the laugh in his voice.

"You're welcome. I know you like transfiguration and thought you might be interested in becoming one. McGonagall is a cat."

"Yeah, Padfoot isn't too fond of cats, but he has a soft spot for her." James commented. "I like that pocket edition too. It's going to be useful for the last few matches I play."

"Are you planning on playing professionally?" Lily asked, turning to face him better. Her eyes brushed past Severus across the room. His eyes were glued to them and his knuckles white around his want.

"I'm not sure what career I'm going for, I like Quidditch. With Voldemort on the rise though, I'd rather spend my time protecting people like you from him." He smiled and Lily's cheeks turned red.

"That's noble of you."

"It's the Gryffindor blood in my veins." They laughed and he leaned back from her. "Thanks again for the present Lily."


	16. Summer

Chapter 16: Summer

Once everyone in their group of friends had their tattoos, the excitement about the marks calmed down. Lily continued to wear the sweatband, Sirius refused to remove his shirt, and James kept his sleeves rolled down. Despite the heat, none of them wanted to compromise their feelings. Summer came quick and end of the year tests were short, knowledge checks for the larger exams occurring the next year. Lily wasn't excited for her N.E.W.T.s, but she had a year to study—and it was summer.

During her first few years at Hogwarts, she had liked summer. It meant she would be home with her family and that she could hang out with Severus without being stared at by nosy Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Between fifth and sixth year, she hated summer. Lily was stuck at home with an annoying sister, she didn't have a friend in the city to spend time with, and Marlene kept sending her letters about the exciting things she was doing. It was far from being fun for Lily.

This summer, she had different plans. James had already promised several parties and general days of relaxing for the six of them. Lily wasn't comfortable with hanging around his mansion, but if she could avoid bringing them to her house, she would do anything.

"Why don't we go to the beach one day this summer?" Marlene suggested when they were on the train ride home.

"That sounds like fun." Lily agreed.

"We could swim and have a beach cookout." Remus smiled.

"I doubt any of you have a muggle grill for that Remus." Lily reminded.

"It's called a fire. On the beach."

"Oh, right." Lily laughed at her stupidity.

"Since we're seventeen now, we can perform magic whenever we want." James grinned. "'Course Sirius and I never paid attention to the trace anyway."

"But you could have been expelled." Lily's eyes snapped to him.

"Magical families are different Lily." Peter reminded. "Everything an adult does around them triggers the trace so they can't tell who is casting the spells. It's up to the parents to reinforce the 'no magic' rule."

"That's fucking stupid. It attacks muggle-borns."

"I've never thought of it that way." Remus admitted. "My dad is a wizard so I get away with magic sometimes too."

"And my mum's a witch." Peter admitted.

"Fuck magical families." Lily mumbled. "Voldemort isn't even the worst part. The whole society is built to exclude muggle-borns."

The compartment was quiet.

"I never even thought of that." Marlene placed a hand over her mouth. "It always felt sneaky getting off with magic, but muggle-borns can't do that like we can."

"It's one of those privileges you never realize you have until someone points out that they don't have it." Sirius agreed.

"The fight for muggle-born rights looks simple when you first look at the issue. Giving them the same rights to learn magic and have magical employment like half-bloods and purebloods, and not allowing discrimination." James stared at Lily. "Until you talk to a muggle-born and realize that the issues run a lot deeper because a simple law can't stop prejudice that already exists."

"Especially if that prejudice is shown in law." Peter pulled the armrest out of the seat and leaned against it.

"Sorry for the bad start to the summer." Lily's shoulders deflated.

"It's not a bad start Evans," James took her hand. "You're making us aware of what's going on outside of Hogwarts. Everyone in the school is blinded until they're thrown out into the world. It gives a good place to start when we look for jobs after our N.E.W.T.s."

"Thanks James." Lily squeezed his hand before backing away. Marlene gave her a sly look.

"What other summer activities do we want to do besides the beach?" Peter changed the subject.

"Why don't we go over to Lils house?" Marlene looked at her friend hopefully.

"Marls, my sister hates magic." Lily tried to deflect them away.

"So we won't do magic around your house." Sirius shrugged.

"Sirius," Lily tried to protest.

"One day at your house Lils. If we can't handle ourselves, then never again." Remus proposed.

"Fine." She agreed. "You'll need better muggle clothes to come around mine."

-oOo-

"What is this place?" James asked when they apparated outside a mall in London.

"Muggle mall, where you buy clothes." Lily explained. They were a few weeks into the summer and everyone decided that they needed some new muggle clothes for their plans. "I've seen some wizards wear strange muggle clothes. I'll be choosing what you wear."

"Good," Marlene breathed easier.

"I'll need to know your clothes budge, to help choose appropriate items." Lily turned re. She didn't want to ask, especially when she knew James was rich.

"We didn't know how much to bring. Is one-thousand pounds too little?" Sirius asked.

"One-thousand‽" She nearly yelled. Her mind flashed to the measly one-hundred in her pocket. Her parents had been generous.

"That's a lot, Padfoot." Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "I have one-hundred, Lily."

"I have fifty." Peter fiddled with his pockets.

"My fellows." Lily put her arms through the two teen boys' arms. "How much do you have Marls?"

"Er… two-thousand." She whispered hoarsely.

"You're buying lunch." Lily winked at her.

They spent several hours raiding various stores. Lily helped Remus and Peter buy off the clearance racks, finding many quality shirts and swimwear for only a few pounds. Sirius and James found themselves searching these racks as well, finding that items on sale weren't as bad as the rich made it out to be.

Marlene bought them lunch as promised and even convinced Lily to let her pay for a new pair of wedged boots that she liked. James and Sirius found that they enjoyed muggle life—though James liked it more because he saw the true Lily.

"Does this mean that we can come to your house in the next few days if we wear these clothes?" He asked hopefully. Lily cocked her head slightly, staring at him with her piercing green eyes.

"That was the deal."

"Yes!" Sirius cheered.

"I don't want to know what I agreed to." She groaned.

"It'll be okay." Marlene patted her shoulder.

-oOo-

"Lily," Evelyn Evans called up the stairs. "You need to wake up, your friends are supposed to be here in an hour."

Lily groggily rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was a little after eight in the morning.

"Oh no!" She yelled. Evelyn laughed as she heard her daughter stumbling around and racing for the bathroom. Petunia looked up from her toast and made a disgusted noise. Jackson chuckled and set down the morning paper.

"I should be getting to work." He announced.

"Have a good day," Evelyn kissed him softly.

"Be nice to your sister and her friends Petunia."

"I'll try." It was typical for her to avoid committing to anything.

"Bye Lily!" Jackson called up the stairs.

"Love you Dad!" She yelled back.

The time quickly neared nine as Lily rushed around the house trying to get ready for the invasion of five other teenagers.

"Lily, what is that on your wrist?" Evelyn asked. Her hand shot out and grabbed her daughter's right hand.

"It's a wizarding thing."

"A tattoo?" Evelyn nearly shouted. It caught Petunia's attention and she leaned around the doorframe.

"It's a wizarding thing they do. We get it when we're eleven but it doesn't show up until we're seventeen. It's our soulmate and soul animal."

"Soulmate?"

"Yeah, and he's coming over today. He doesn't know mum."

"You haven't told him?"

"It could be unrequited and I don't want to ruin our friendship. I keep it hidden. I'm not ready to be hurt yet."

"Alright." Evelyn dropped it. She still wasn't happy, but there wasn't anything she could do since it had happened so long ago.

She was carrying a load of wash up to her room when the doorbell rang. Evelyn rushed her up the stairs and answered it.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn Evans, Lily's mum. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Remus Lupin." His soft voice made Lily smile and she quickly dumped the clothes into her room and shut the door.

"Peter Pettigrew," the other teen at the door squeaked.

"You're the first two here." Lily told them, appearing behind her mum.

"Good, I've always wanted to be earlier than James to something." Peter grinned. Lily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and Remus caught sight of the tattoo on her wrist.

"Your tattoo!" He shouted without thinking.

"No!" Lily jumped to cover it.

"You have him."

"Shut it. Forget you ever saw the tattoo."

"But Lily," Peter tried to protest.

"Please, I can't let him know yet." Lily's leg shook, indicating that she was scared.

"Fine," Remus agreed. "But you have to tell him this summer."

"This summer." She drew an 'X' over her heart. "Now I'm going to hide this before anyone else sees."

"Why don't you both have a seat on the couch?" Evelyn offered. She gestured to the sitting room and they politely took her invitation.


	17. James, Lily, and a Confession

Chapter 17: James, Lily, and a Confession

"So, what do you normally do on a day like this?" Sirius asked. They were sitting in the living room and hadn't done anything for the thirty minutes that the six of them had been together.

"I hide from my sister in my room and read a book." Lily shrugged.

"Didn't you say that there's a park near here?" Marlene suggested.

"There is, I haven't been to it in a couple years." She stood. "Let's go."

"Are you going to the park?" Evelyn leaned around the corner from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we'll be back at—some time." Lily shrugged.

When they arrived at the park, it was small. There was one swing set, a single slide, and a child powered carousel. They looked around, noting the large tree behind the park. James thought he saw someone dressed in black dart behind the tree and he narrowed his eyes. Lily had told them that Snape hung out at the park often.

"It's," Remus paused. "Quiet."

"There's not many children around to come and play anymore." Lily admitted. "I always liked the swings when I was younger. It made me feel like I could fly."

"I like slides." Peter smiled at her, before racing for the metal slide. She laughed, taking a seat on the plastic swing.

Within a few moments, she was pumping and flying through the air on her arc.

"How do you do that?" Marlene claimed the swing next to her.

"You kick your legs forward when you go forward and backward when you go backward. You have to keep them in sync."

"How does this one work?" Sirius pushed the metal frame of the carousel and watched it spin.

"You put one leg on and push with the other." Lily told him. She jumped out of the swing at its peak and landed safely on the loose gravel below. Marlene tried to copy the gesture, but landed wrong and tumbled into the gravel, scraping her skin. "Sorry Marls, that does take some practice."

"This is kind of fun." Sirius amended, managing to get the carousel moving.

James took a seat on the swing Lily had vacated and tried his own at getting airborne and jumping out. He nearly landed it, but his ankles gave out and he did a somersault.

"That is harder than it looks." Remus laughed and sat in the grass.

"Sorry that the park is boring." Lily joined him.

"I think we'd be bored wherever we're at, it's not the park. It's summer." Peter comforted her.

"Next time we hang out, we're going to the beach." James stated. He leaned back on the grass next to Lily and stretched.

"Fine." Lily agreed. "Shall we go back to my house?"

"Yeah, we can play a muggle game." Remus agreed.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment." James waved them off and walked around the tree. He found Snape staring at him. "I thought it was you."

"What do you want Potter?"

"I don't want anything. I merely wanted to confirm my suspicions." They were quiet. "I don't mean to encroach on your territory, this is your city."

He walked off. Snape leaned around the tree and watched James head after his friends.

-oOo-

"Beach!" Sirius cheered racing for the water. For a moment, he started to peel off his shirt, before shoving the hem back down—remembering his tattoo.

"This is way more fun than my house." Lily announced happily.

"Agreed, sorry Lils." Marlene laughed.

Sirius started a water fight with Peter, managing to successfully soak everyone and their things before they'd had time to set up.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled at him, stripping off her clothes and revealing the frilly white bikini.

"Looking good, Evans." He called over to her. She rolled her eyes and pushed at the sleeve caught to her right wrist.

Once she was free, she ran into the water to join them. James pulled off his shirt, leaving him in one of the tank tops that Lily had helped him pick out. She'd never seen him in it until today. He dove into the water, grabbing Sirius' legs and pulling him under.

Lily laughed, pushing her hand through her hair and James froze, his eyes locked on her wrist. She realized that she was missing her wristband, but before she could hide her wrist, James turned and she saw his bicep.

 _Lily Josephine Evans_ with a magnificent Stag.

"You have my name." She breathed.

"And you have mine." James' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him and kissed the skin hosting her tattoo.

Lily pulled his face to her and kissed him. "I love you."

"Finally!" The other four cheered.

"A soulmate couple." Marlene smiled. "I'm so happy for you both."

"This means we're dating, right?" James looked at Lily.

"It'd better." She pressed another kiss to the corner of James' mouth.

"I love you too by the way." James whispered. "I always have."

-oOo-

"I think the beach was the best day so far this summer." Lily curled into James' side on the couch in his parent's mansion.

"I'll agree to that." James tangled his right hand with her right hand. With his left, he flipped a page in his Quidditch magazine.

"Maybe it was the worst day, now I'm stuck seeing you guys snogging every minute of the day."

"I didn't realize that hand holding was now considered snogging." Lily turned a few pages in her charms book, already reviewing for the N.E.W.T.s.

"It's hand snogging." James informed her.

"I see." Lily nodded along. "Studying for N.E.W.T.s is boring, I don't know why this is the book I chose."

"You can look at my magazine if you want." James pushed it closer to her.

"After figuring out what it was that you were buying last spring, I think I'm good."

Sirius snorted. "Dear Miss Evans, not even knowing what a jockstrap was."

"I don't have brothers." She defended.

"Lily has a point." James pulled her tighter to him.

"Padfoot, can I talk to you?" Remus asked as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Sure." Sirius stood and followed the werewolf out of the room. They took a seat in Sirius' bedroom at Potter Manor.

"I promise that this is the last time I'm ever going to ask you about this. Sirius, I want to know about your soulmate tattoo. I want to understand what you're going through and I don't feel like I can do that fully if I don't know who your soulmate is." Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus held up a hand to stop him. "If you refuse, I will never ask again and I'll pretend like the tattoo's don't exist."

"Moony," Sirius played with the hem of his shirt. "I'll tell you."

Remus stayed quiet and waited as he pulled up his shirt far enough for him to see the tattoo.

"Your soulmate is me." Remus tried to keep his shock from showing through. "And it's unrequited."

"I never meant to fall in love with you Remus. You're one of my best mates. I don't want our friendship to be ruined because I can't help my romantic feelings, let alone gay feelings for a straight man."

"I'm not insulted that you're in love with me. I'm flattered." Remus paused. "Now that I know, I wish that I'd gotten you. I always wondered about my own sexuality, but instead I ended up with this woman I don't know."

"You can't be with me."

"I know. I mean," he took a deep breath. "I could, but if I ever meet her I feel like I wouldn't be entirely hers."

"I understand Moony."

"Thanks for trusting me Sirius."


	18. Return to Hogwarts Epilogue

Chapter 18: Return to Hogwarts/Epilogue

"You're wearing muggle clothes." Lily commented when she met up with James on the platform to head back to their seventh year at Hogwarts. He was in a tank top that showed off his soulmate tattoo, something she was pleased to see.

"It's too warm to wear wizarding robes." James kissed her quickly.

"Are you ready to greet the prefects?" Lily asked him. "You're going to make the girls jealous with your tan."

"None of them have their name on my arm." James flexed his right arm slightly.

"You're ridiculous."

"We'll take your stuff on the train for you so that you can meet up with us later." Sirius volunteered. "You too Moony, we'll take your things."

"Thanks mate." Remus passed him his trunk. James loaded his through the door of the train while Peter took Lily's things from her.

"We'll see you after the meeting." James nodded at his friends and pulled on Lily's hand to guide her to the front car.

"Anything special either of you have planned for our last year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked them as they pushed through the crowd of students.

"Nothing special yet, the excitement happened in sixth year." Remus laughed.

"I'll agree to that." She poked James in the side and he tightened his hand around hers.

"This year we'll have to focus on our studies, future jobs, and relationships." He replied.

"I hope you mean more than romantic relationships." Remus commented. "Otherwise your relationship will be the only one that improves over the next year."

"I'll improve my relationship with you Remus." Lily smiled at him.

"Lily's my new favorite."

"Damn," James chuckled and opened the door to the first train car.

They stepped into the open space. They looked around to find that a few prefects were already congregated there, including Severus Snape.

"What up with that shirt Potter?" A sixth year Gryffindor called over to them.

"It's a muggle shirt, I thought it suited me." James pulled at the hem.

"I love it." Lily pat his right arm.

"You're not even a prefect." A Ravenclaw piped in.

"Head Boy." James flicked the badge attached to his tank top.

"You, head boy?" The new Gryffindor prefect in Lily's place asked.

"Me, surprisingly." He laughed and turned to look out the window at the crowded platform.

Severus looked up from his textbook and watched James turn, revealing his right bicep and the tattoo on it. _Lily Josephine Evans._ Lily organized some papers she had put in one of her pockets and he saw her right wrist—uncovered. _James Fleamont Potter._ He felt his heart shatter.

-oOo-

"Lily," Severus' hand closed around Lily's at the close of the meeting. James turned around, but after meeting Severus' gaze, he stepped away to allow them a private conversation.

"What do you want?" Lily asked. She sounded tired.

"I was surprised to see you and Potter showing off your soulmate tattoo's during the meeting. Potter looked positively muggle."

"We went shopping at a muggle mall." Lily laughed, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.

"I wanted to apologize again, for not being a better friend."

"There's one thing I want to know, Severus." She paused and he nodded for her to continue. "Are you still willing to fight for a man who says that I shouldn't exist?"

He swallowed. "It's the only thing I know right now."

"Sure." She was quiet. "I'm sorry it had to end this way, I did care for you when we were kids. Perhaps we can be friends again in the future if you _know_ something else."

Lily turned and walked out the door. James had waited for her on the other side and he took her hand, walking down the train with her by his side.

Epilogue

The Order members, new and old, gathered around the large table in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Voldemort was back, thanks to Peter Pettigrew, and they now had to find a way to get rid of him a second time. Remus sat next to Sirius at the large table. After showing Sirius his tattoo, he had worried that the mysterious Nymphadora Tonks would show up, but she had yet to make an appearance. He was content with being friends, understanding that sometimes-true love goes unrequited—but other kinds are more important. His love for his godson, Harry Potter, while completely platonic, was a good example. Sirius concerned himself with the safety of the fifteen-year-old more than anyone else did.

Once the new order had gathered, Dumbledore asked everyone to go in a circle and introduce themselves. He wanted to make sure that they knew who they could trust in a sour situation. Sirius decided that no matter how dire it was, he would never trust Severus Snape. He listened politely as they went around, anxious for his turn. His thoughts of jokes he could make left his head when a woman with bubblegum pink hair stood up.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but I prefer my surname only. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me." She laughed.

Sirius' eyes were the size of dinner plates. Remus felt the tattoo on his ankle burn as he came in contact with his soulmate for the first time. His mouth was open. Tonks turned her body slightly to look around the room and they spotted the soulmate tattoo on her right forearm. _Remus John Lupin_ was engraved there, complete with a prowling wolf. Sirius knuckles turned white as he clutched the edge of the kitchen table. Remus bumped his foot with his as a sign to calm down. He was attracting attention.

The introductions continued. When it was Remus' turn, he avoided looking anywhere near Tonks so that he couldn't see her reaction.

"Remus Lupin," he introduced politely. Tonks gasped. He ignored her. "I am the werewolf that Dumbledore has told you about."

The group nodded politely. They looked at Sirius as Remus took his seat, curious as to why his eyes were locked on someone who had already introduced themselves.

"Sirius Black, owner of our temporary headquarters." He jerked his head. Several people murmured their thanks and ignored his stiff movements.

Once the main meeting was over, the members stayed to talk to one another on a personal level. Sirius and Remus were chatting with Molly and Arthur when Tonks approached. She tapped Remus on the arm and he turned, immediately wishing he hadn't responded.

"Hello," he greeted. Sirius tried to concentrate harder on his own conversation.

"I'm Tonks. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held out a hand. Remus took it.

"Remus."

"I don't know if you noticed, but I have your name on my tattoo." Tonks pointed to it. Remus decided that she was a forward woman; he liked it, more than if she had tried to hide it.

"I did notice that." He smiled.

"I wanted to know if maybe you have my name too. If not I understand, unrequited love happens." She quickly amended.

"I do." He lifted his pant leg slightly to show her the mark on his ankle. "I don't expect anything. I'm sure that a werewolf is less than desirable in a mate."

"I thought it was cool." She told him. Remus' eyes widened in surprise.

"Would you mind if I ever called you 'Dora'?" He asked curiously. She turned pink.

"Not at all."


End file.
